Big Titan Hero
by superkoola
Summary: After graduation, Hiro, Cass and Honey Lemon were accused of having Eldian heritage after DNA testings. Forced to leave their friends behind for their sake, they flew to Paradis where they spend their days in hiding. Meanwhile, a small boy wonders what life was like outside. When their worlds collide, can they turn the tables and free Eldians in the walls and worldwide from the UN?
1. The Original Story

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Superkoola here. *sigh* Big Titan Hero, my first ever fanfiction. Now, why I'm typing this in here, is because…well, I feel as if this story…could be a little bit better. It's not BAD, but I feel like…it could be a bit slower in pace, more character development, etc.**

 **But at the same time, I don't want to get rid of this one. It's my first fanfic, and it holds a special place in my heart. SO, I decided to make a compromise;**

 **What'll happen is; the chapters from the original story will be in the first chapter, while the rewrite will be in the second chapter onwards. It'll come out…when it does.**

 **Have fun…**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Beginning_

The sun had begun to rise in Western North America. The ocean waves rock at the beach, for the moment, empty of any people. Nearby, are various houses, whose lights are beginning to turn on in preparation of the new day. In the city itself, it was really busy 24/7. The city is called San Fransokyo, a city whom, after the devastating 1906 earthquake, was created when the Japanese Government allowed collaboration with the US government to blend in both of their architecture, technology, and culture as well. This lead to the invention of never before seen vehicles, robots, and other marvelous inventions.

It was a rather busy, normal day at the city of San Fransokyo. People went to work, kids went to school, and a group of robbers were holding some customers hostages. They were going to steal all of the bank's money.

Robber 1: Boys, we're gonna be rich once we get all the money.

Robber 2: What do you think we should do with all the money?

Robber 3: Maybe we should use it to get all the chicks in the world. They always go for the rich men.

Robber 4: No, we should use it to buy a beach, with some condos, all the ladies, and a yacht.

Robber 3: You said you don't want chicks.

Robber 4: Oh…

Robber 3: Stupid.

Robber 4: Hey!

Robber 2: Guys, shut up! We'll decide what we'll do with the money.

They had no idea that their dreams are about to be foiled by a famous superhero team. Outside the building celling, 2 figures zoomed across, stopping at the window on top, showing the hostage crisis. Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon were preparing a plan to rescue the hostages from the robbers, as any superhero team would do.

Hiro: So, Honey Lemon, do you remember our plan?

Honey: Yep. I just use my chem-balls to round them up when Go-Go confuses the robbers to get closer to each other.

Hiro: Good memory.

The plan was soon put into action. Inside the robbers panicked when something yellow zipped past behind some pillars.

Robber 3: What was that? Was that a bug?

Robber 4: I'll check. Keep these sorry bums in check.

Robber 4 went to investigate the strange occurrence. Another yellow zip spooked him. It was much close this time. They became scared and started to get together.

Hiro: Here we go. On three… one,

The robbers started to back into each other.

Hiro: Two…

Honey Lemon prepare her touch screen on her purse, designed to create various palm sized chemical balls through various elements of the periodic tables.

Hiro: Three!

Honey Lemon pressed an element labeled Carbon Dioxide, and threw the sphere at the robbers. Upon impact, the sphere blew into mist, creating some type of harden foam, holding the 4 robbers in place, preventing escape. The hostages were freed, and the robbers were eventually brought to justice.

Hiro: That was a great shot, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon just smiled at close friend's compliment, even blushing a bit.

Gogo Tomago; Were you blushing Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: What? N-N-No. I was not.

Gogo Tomago: Heh, I was kidding. No way can you actually LIKE like him.

Honey Lemon chuckled shyly a bit, still looking at Hiro, who was laughing along. She couldn't help but notices how cute he was-wait, what was she doing? She couldn't possibly be in love. Hiro was just her friend, and he may be in love with someone else, maybe Gogo. Later that day, the Big Hero 6 gang was at the Lucky Cat Café on a hillside of San Fransokyo. Aunt Cass was proud of her nephew for saving the day, again. The other members of the team, Fred, and Wasabi have arrived to celebrate their friends' first criminal capture in a long time. Baymax, their healthcare robot, created by Hiro's deceased brother, Tadashi Hadama, has been setting up decorations for the party.

Baymax: I hope you 3 will have a fun party.

Hiro: Thanks, Baymax.

Aunt Cass: You should. I have made us some wings.

Aunt Cass handed over the dinner to the gang, and gave a special dinner coming with gummy bears to Hiro and Honey Lemon.

Aunt Cass: And a special dish for the lovely couple.

Honey Lemon: Um, we are-uh,

Hiro: Y-Yeah, us… not together. 2nd time this happened. Why?

Baymax; You two are always seen together. That is a sign that you 2 are close.

Honey Lemon: Yes, but this is actually getting annoying. I might get a migraine if I hear it one more time.

Baymax gave her some pills.

Baymax: Some aspirin for your migraine.

Honey Lemon: Nonono. It's just an expression. I won't actually get a migraine.

Once they have finished dinner, they played some party games. Well, at least Wasabi, Fred and Aunt Cass did. Hiro and Honey Lemon were sitting outside, resting from all the food they ate. Both were very curious about why everyone was thinking of them as a couple.

Hiro: Maybe it's because of what Baymax says, we've been with each other for about a year since Yokai.

Honey Lemon: Maybe, due to us being room-mates.

Hiro shrugged.

Hiro: Or maybe they are messing with us. Every teenager does that.

They rolled their eyes, and smiled at the thought. While Hiro was resting, Honey Lemon was even more curious about the jokes. She looked at him, smiling. Sure he was a nice, funny, adorable- Oh, here we go again. Honey Lemon was probably too tired. That's why she was thinking these thought. So, she decided to take a nap. She soon awoken to see Hiro staring at the sunset on the beach.

Hiro: Do you like seeing the sunset on a beach?

Honey Lemon: Yes. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Loved it since I was a child.

They can see a pod of Humpback Whales swimming across the ocean, following a pod of whales miles away. They are a regular occurrence in the beaches, and this made Honey Lemon feel at ease.

Honey Lemon: So, uh, is everything ok with you?

Hiro: Yeah. Nothing unusual. How about you?

Honey Lemon: Same. Hey, um… may I ask you something?

Hiro: Hm?

Honey Lemon: Um, never mind. It just left me.

Honey Lemon tried to ask him out for a date, but she was too scared. She realized that she was not ready for this. Besides, Hiro's maybe in love with someone else, she has gotta keep reminding herself that. Honey realized all this was stressing her out.

Honey Lemon: I'm gonna go for a walk.

She left the house, and walked near the beach for some fresh air. The tide was high at this time of the month, so the waves touched her toenails, but she wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was why she was having these thoughts about Hiro. It was starting to annoy her. And it's very hard for her to get annoyed too, so it's unusual.

She tried to get them out of her mind, but the more she tried, the more thoughts of him came to her head. The water seeped between her toes, and this gave her an idea. Relaxing every part of her body, she sat on a nearby rock, and let her feet sink into the sand. The ocean seeps into the soft, warm sand, which stabilized the sand temperature.

Honey Lemon was for once relaxed, and she could hear the Humpback Whale songs coming from the water. Seeing the sand, she dove her toes into the sand, missing doing this as a child.

Baymax: I see that you are relaxing by yourself.

Honey Lemon almost fell off the rock in surprise.

Honey: You scared me, Baymax.

Baymax: I regret causing you stress.

Honey: It's not your fault. It's just…that, I can't.

Baymax: Your neurotransmission levels are lower than usual. An effect mostly caused by: stress, anxiety, and panic.

Honey Lemon sighed and facepalmed.

Baymax: Why are you upset?

Honey: Well, I'll tell you if you promise to keep this between us.

Baymax: I, as you friend's personal healthcare robot, will give you my word to keep this promise.

He puts his hand up, as if he was swearing an oath.

Honey smiled at the robot's words and actions.

Honey: Well, you know how everybody keeps saying Hiro and I make a lovely couple? Well, I've been having thoughts about Hiro. And I can't help but wonder whether I really AM in love with him or not. I know you're a healthcare robot, and not an adviser, but do you have any advice on how to deal with this situation?

Baymax said nothing for a moment.

Baymax: I suggest either trying to not pay attention to these thoughts, or explain to him about how you feel. The worst he can say is no, and that will be it. As your friend's personal healthcare robot, I suggest you try the latter. Hiro might understand.

Honey: I don't know if I'm ready.

Baymax's chest opened, showing a recorder.

Baymax: As Tadashi would say,

In the recording, Tadashi was simply getting ready for his date back when he was still alive.

Tadashi(Recorder): Phew, okay Baymax. I hope you got this on record; *clears throat* Well, guys. Today's my first date, sorry I won't be there to tell you guys in person. But, what can you do? Anyway, I'm gonna ask her out my girl on a date. If she says yes, good. If she's not ready... well, there's always tomorrow.

Honey smiled at Tadashi's comforting words. If only he was here.

Honey: Thank you, Baymax.

Honey got up and hugged Baymax, who hugged her back. Aside from the waves crashing down to the shore, all was quiet in the evening of San Fransokyo.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

A loud, thundering noise, accompanied by a green lightning strike, and a green orb, crashed through the silence, in the center of the city, causing a short, but powerful tremor. Honey and Baymax tumbled to the ground. Hiro was thrown off the chair. Everyone in the house has tumbled down, and everyone in the city was thrown away by the tremor.

When the gang got up, they rushed outside to see if Honey and Baymax are alright.

Wasabi: Are you both alright?

Honey: We're fine. What about you guys, Hiro? You all alright?

They nodded. Honey sighed in relief. They saw some people going over to the city to see what was going on.

Fred: Woah. Did you all see that? Maybe it will be some monster. This will be cool!

Fred rushed away to see what was going on.

Hiro: W-Wait, Fred!

The kids and Baymax rushed after him. Aunt Cass grew worried, and due to her stress eating habit, ate some chicken nuggets.

In the city, everyone in the city was staring at the black smoke. Hiro and the others arrived in time, to see what was going on. Honey Lemon got close to Hiro, to keep herself, and him safe.

 **ROOOOOOAR!**

An ungodly, howling roar boomed throughout the city. Then, a large head leans out of the steam. It was a giant, humanoid creature, 150 meters tall, with no skin, exposed teeth, and steam coming from the entire body. It roared again, looking down at the people. Thick steam came from the legs, 50 feet high, and it closed it's eyes. The eyes opened, and several yellow flashes caused the people to step back in fear. Several noises that sounded like moaning, groaning and laughing, came from the smoke, and the giant emits steam again, enveloping it's whole body, before it stops, disappearing within the steam.

The people of San Fransokyo stared at the sillouetes not visible thanks to the steam. They also look like humanoids, though their heights vary from 9 to 50 feet. When the steam fades away, they could see them more clearly. They have the same skin color as regular human, they have no reproductive organs, their physiology resembles 2 genders: some male, some female, and many has disproportionate body parts, or deformed faces.

Fred: T-T-Titans!

Everyone ran for their lives, but some were dropped to the ground. A 20 footer grabbed a screaming woman. She tried desperately to release herself from it's grasp. The titan opened it's jaw, and place her inside. There was a bone crushing sound as blood squirted away from the woman. A 52 footer feminine titan grabbed a small boy, and dropped him in its mouth, closing the mouth on the legs. One fell down to the ground grabbing the 9 meter and 12 footer's attention.

Hiro, Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi stared in horror at the titans. The crowd was soon upon them, beginning to separate the girls from the boys and Baymax.

Hiro: No! wait! HONEY! GOGO!

Honey: HIRO!

The titans continue their assault upon the civilians, devouring any human they can find. Soon, the police arrived, and tried to fight back, but they ended up getting devoured. The girls rushed among the crowd so they can find their friends. The crowd was too preoccupied with running away to notice that.

Gogo; Quick, in here.

She dragged Honey across the crowd into a building.

Honey: Why are we here?

Gogo: We have to wait until the people and titans are gone.

Honey: Works for the crowd part, but I don't think the titans will leave us alone.

Outside, the boys and Baymax tried to go back and get the girls.

Wasabi: This is insane. Where did the big, red boy come from? And why did it unleash the titans?

Fred: To kill us all. That's why.

Hiro: Guys, now's not the time. We need to get to the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, a 16 footer, with a chubby stomach, shoulder length black hair, and fleshless jaws tumbled towards the building, pressing against the glass.

The girls were hiding behind a bookself, and Honey peeked behind a crack, to see the deformed titan looking in at them,

Honey: How did it see us? We weren't even out in the open.

Gogo: Relax, the glass is thick. It should hold the titan.*glass shatter* Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The titan roared.

Honey: You think?

The titan sniffed the air, detecting the scent of the girls. Placing it's hand on the shelf, it looked at them with a hungry look in it's eyes.

Honey screamed, causing the titan to roar in response, saliva spitting out. They crawled further away from the titan, who walks after him. Several gunshots stopped the titan in its tracks. Steam came from the wounds as the titans looked at a police officer, who was reloading his 9 millimeter lunger.

Police: Back away, you monster.

The titan quickly lunged at the policeman, who dodged it at the last second. But the titan, grabbed his leg, and picked him up. The officer tried to shoot again, but it jammed, not that it matters. The titan closed it's mouth on the head and trunk, bone cracking in its mouth, and blood dripped down on a heavy rate. Honey looked away while Gogo looked in horror.

The titan then pulled it's head into the side, tearing the carcass apart, blood splashed down, and bits of flesh dangled in its mouth. By this time, the boys and Baymax arrived.

Fred: Woah, that's just wrong, man.

Baymax: Patient is dead. Scanners say so.

Hiro: I can see that. Honey! Gogo!

They ran past the eating titan, and reached them. Honey was in shock of what she was witnessing.

Gogo: C'mon. I know it's unsettling. But we gotta avoid getting ourselves eaten.

Honey agreed, but when they decided to leave, they heard a cracking noise coming from the titan. It began to choke, and flail about for a brief moment, before falling face flat.

Baymax: My scanners detected life signatures from the nape of the titan's neck.

He was right. The nape started to move about. Then it splits open, revealing a baby boy, only a few weeks old. Everyone was confused at what they saw.

Fred: D-Did…that…woah.

The baby crawls out of the nape, and landed on his bottom. Looking around, he was confused about what was going on. Honey Lemon looked at the baby, as it inspects the body.

Gogo: Honey, just leave it. He is one of those titans.

Honey: What? Why? He's just a baby. Sure it came from these things, but maybe it's like a typical human baby.

Wasabi: We barely know anything about these things. Look, it's eating the man.

He was wrong; the baby was looking at the cop, then at the titan. Eyes widening in horror, as he realizes what he has done, he began to cry. Honey felt a pang in her heart, seeing the poor child crying over something he didn't mean to do.

Gogo: Honey Lemon, don't. Don't go to it.

Honey ignored her as she picked him up and hugged the poor baby. Rubbing the back of his head, she made soothing noises and telling him it's not his fault.

Honey: Shh...it's gonna be okay. It's not you're fault... *kisses it in the forehead*

Hiro: Guys, maybe that baby is no titan. Otherwise he would've eaten her.

Gogo: It doesn't matter. We can't take the risk.

Honey: How can you say that? He's a baby!

Gogo: Shut up! Look over there!

A foot came down nearby. It was a 46 footer when a permanent grin of it's face, attracted by the baby's crying.

Gogo; That THING got one of those's attention.

Hiro: Oh...Run.

* * *

Everyone ran, as the titan reached in, grabbing the body instead.

Hiro found a car, and realizing that it's the only way of escaping, got everyone in. Baymax tried to get in, but he was too big, and ended up squeezing everyone against the glass.

Hiro: Uh, Baymax?

Baymax: Allow me to let out some air.

Baymax began to deflate some air. It was taking a while, and the titans are beginning to catch up to them. Honey and Fred looked back, to see the horde of titans slowly, clumsily, approaching. They were making laughing, and moaning noises as they approach.

Gogo: Hurry up, Baymax! I don't wanna get eaten here!

Baymax was about to finish when Wasabi started driving.

Gogo: You're driving?

Wasabi: Yeah! I'm on the wheel! Duh!

Gogo: Whatever! Just don't run into any stop signs, or red lights.

The car drove away, just as a foot stomped on the spot. The baby was still squirming and making whining noises.

Honey; Shh…Shh…everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon.

Honey was continuing to comfort the baby, when the car stopped.

Gogo; There better not be a red light.

Wasabi: There are too many people. I can't drive through them.

Gogo: Well, turn right! Just get us away from the titans!

Wasabi: The light's red, too.

The light signaling to turn right was red at the time, which made Gogo scream in frustration.

Gogo: Are you kidding me?! This is the 2nd ffff… freaking time you've done this!

The light turns green and they turned right. A 50 footer with joints like a spider chased them for a moment, even snapping at the car, making them all scream, but they lose it when Wasabi made a sharp turn, making it crash into a building.

Fred; Well, at least they are dumb as well as strong and fast.

A pointy spike on the road went unnoticed as the car drew over it.

POP!

Hiro: Tell me that was your bubblegum, Gogo.

Gogo: I don't have any gum. Wasabi,

Wasabi: I'm not doing anything.

Suddenly, the car grew to a complete stop.

Gogo: You've gotta be-

She, Wasabi, Fred, and Hiro left to see the flat tire. Honey stayed with Baymax and the baby.

Honey: What happened?

Hiro: A flat tire. At a time like this.

The baby whimpered again.

Honey: I know, honey-pie, I know. We'll get out of here. I promise.*kiss on forehead*

Fred: How's the titan baby?

Honey: He's just a baby! And he's fine.

BOOM!

A footstep echoed across the alley.

BOOM!

Another, this one much closer. The lighting reveals a shadow of another titan, a 50 footer as well, but much bulkier.

Wasabi: Oh no. Check in the back.

Gogo: No time. We've gotta find another car. Like that one. And let me drive this time.

Honey and a flat Baymax got out of the car, and everyone got in the other one. Gogo tries to start it, but a cliché occurs, and the car won't start.

Fred: Car won't start at the wrong time cliché. DING.

Gogo: Really, nitwit?

Fred: What? It's a Cinema Sins reference.

Gogo: First of all, I don't know who this Cinema Sins person is. 2nd; This is real life, not some movie. I don't get how you're rich!

Fred: ...Ouch...

She tried again, but with no success. The footsteps were getting closer, and closer.

Out of the alley, a titan, 50 foot tall, with green armor covering all over its body came out of the dark alley. Looking at the car, it walks towards it.

Gogo; C'mon! C'mon!

Fred: This one's got armor as well.

The car began to whir it's engines. The Armored Titan notices it, and picks up a pickup truck.

Honey: We've got an intelligent one.

The car finally started, and drove off. In response, the Armored Titan threw the pickup truck in the air, like it was throwing a pebble. The truck flew over them and landed in front of them, blocking the exit. Gogo turned the wheel, entering the parking garage.

Gogo: Hang on.*pops bubblegum*

The car was driving towards an upward slope. The car flew upwards, making everyone scream. Then it landed down and back on the road.

Hiro: Wait, we need to get to Aunt Cass and Mochi. I can't leave them behind to the titans.

Gogo: With you there.

Driving towards the café, a powerful stomp almost caused their car to out of control. The Armored Titan was still following them. Despite the armor, it was very fast, slowly keeping pace and catching up with the car. Gogo can see the Armored Titan catching up through the side mirror.

Gogo: Shoot, we've gotta lose it, somehow.

Honey: Please, I think this is causing the baby some stress.

She was right, the baby was scared, crying. Honey tried to calm him down, but the Armored Titan's presence makes it impossible. The titan roared, and swatted at the car, missing by a few feet.

Wasabi: Why is he trying to kill us? *rolls down window* Excuse me, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!

Gogo: Don't bother. It can't speak. I do however, have an idea.

There was a train coming near the railway intersection, they could use it to run over the Armored Titan with its weight.

Honey: Oh boy. Here we go.

The train was coming fast, but Gogo skidded through the railway, leaving the Armored Titan alone with the train. But they saw the Armored Titan do something extraordinary: it hardens it's arms and fists, and punches the train, leaving a crater, before digging the fingers into the metal, splitting it apart. It threw the train across the road, into a building, and a cart towards the car, missing, but damaging the store, killing some people inside. But it stopped following them, when realizing they are too far away.

Everyone was in shock at what they seen.

Fred: That was one powerful dude.

Hiro: It just tore apart that train.

Honey: Don't worry, guys. We lost it.

Hiro: Is the baby alright?

Honey looked at the baby, who was starting to calm down.

Honey: He is fine. Thank goodness. Hey, baby.

The baby looked at her.

Honey: It's gone. We're just gonna pick up our friend, and we'll be out of here. I promise.

She rubs her fingers on his cheek and he giggled, nuzzling into it. Honey laughed. He was so adorable.

Wasabi: That titan boy IS cute.

Honey: Will you guys stop calling him titan-boy? Your upsetting him.

The baby puts on a sad face in response to "titan boy".

Gogo: Because he IS a titan.

Honey: Just because he came from one, doesn't mean anything. He cried when he saw the man dead.

Gogo sighed.

Gogo: If you wake up to him eating you, don't say I didn't warn you.

Honey: Don't listen to her, baby. I know you are human. *kisses him again*

They see what was going on outside. The sun was still setting, as the titans devour any human, alive or dead. The baby was scared when he hears the bone crunching. Honey had to raise the window(which was open).

Hiro was looking outside, at the carnage.

Hiro: This…this may be the end for us.

Honey: Hiro, you have to think positive. We are gonna make it out of this. Besides, we have a baby to look after.

Hiro looked at the baby, who was looking at him and smiling.

Honey: If humanity is in trouble, we can always find a way to save them. You're the leader, after all.

Honey smiled at him.

Hiro: Well I don't think I'm a good leader, and I certainly do not know how to care for a baby.

Honey: We'll figure it out.

Soon, they arrived at the Lucky Cat Café, where Aunt Cass and Mochi were waiting.

Aunt Cass: Are you ok? Those things…they were eating people. Hiro! I'm so glad you're okay!

Cass hugged Hiro tightly, and as she got in, Mochi got inside and laid down on Honey's laps.

Hiro: Get in!

They entered the car, but as Hiro saw a low on battery Baymax, holding Mochi, he remembered something.

Hiro: The charger!

He charged back into the house.

Honey: Hiro, NO! Hold him, Fred.

Honey gave Fred the baby and ran after him. Nearby, the Smiling Titan lumbered towards the café. Honey and Hiro ran upstairs to get the chargers.

Hiro: Where is it? I need it for Baymax.

Honey: Over here.

Honey grabbed the box, and gave it to Hiro.

Hiro: Thank you.

Honey smiled, but outside, they can see the head of the Smiling Titan looking in. The titan reached in for them with his hands.

Hiro: Go! Move!

They ran downstairs, avoiding the hand, and ran outside.

Aunt Cass: C'mon, guys!

Just as they got in, several more titans appeared, all looking at them, ready to devour. The car started and drove away, leaving the titans behind.

Aunt Cass: Is it over?

Hiro: We're almost out of town. Hang in there.

They drove across the highway, still hearing the moans of the titans. After exiting the city, all was quiet. Minutes have passed, and the news was explaining some horrible news. Every 15 seconds, the Colossal Titan was creating more titans in many of the country's major cities. Citizens and military personal were devoured. Minutes passed, and the Colossal titan appeared in Canada, Caribbean, Mexico, Central, and South America. Then, Africa was next, then the Middle East, Europe, Asia, Indonesia, and Australia.

Hiro: Oh no.

Gogo: How could this be possible?

Wasabi: This is Anarchy, society has come to an end.

Radio: Civilian casualties are rising up to about 500 thousand to about 14 million, and still rising. So this is it…this is how it all ends…pretty soon, there won't be anyone left…

Aunt Cass: We're doomed.

Then, Aunt Cass heard the noise of a baby.

Aunt Cass: Is there a baby?

Fred: Yyyeah…this titan-boy here.

Fred showed her the baby, who was cowering in fear of unfamiliar faces.

Honey: Stop calling him titan-boy.

Aunt Cass: Why titan-boy?

Gogo: It came out of a titan's nape.

The baby continued to whimper in fear. Honey had to take him back, which calmed him down.

Aunt Cass: He doesn't look like a titan.

Gogo: Doesn't matter. That THING could turn into one at any moment.

Aunt Cass: I don't know. Even if he can, he's still a baby.

Fred: Hey, maybe he can be on our side. If he can turn into a titan, Hiro can show him some karate movements.

Gogo: And if he goes rouge?

Fred: Oh. Good point.

Gogo: That's what I thought.

Honey: He won't kill us. I know he won't. Right, sweetie?

The baby giggled a bit. Honey smiled and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

Honey: I know you won't, Eren.

Gogo: Eren? Who's Eren?

Honey: That's…what I've decided to call him. Something wrong?

Gog: *sigh* You are not supposed to name him. Once you name something, you start getting ATTACHED to it.

Hiro: I think the name fits. Eren means hunter. Maybe when the time comes, he can hunt and kill all the titans.

Honey doesn't like the idea of the boy transforming and killing titans. But she decided to go with the name anyway.

Honey: That's good. We'll be taking care of you. I'll be taking care of you, Eren Yeager.

* * *

 _Chapter 2: New Friends_

3 years ago, in the city of San Fransokyo, a 150 meter tall titan appeared out of nowhere, and from its steam, came giant humanoid creatures called Titans. Their average strength triumphs over an average person many times over. We were shoved to the edge of extinction almost overnight. Only a small group of humanity survives, and the US government built a massive set of walls, the size of the country Germany in the middle of the United States. Our heroes, the Big Hero 6 were among the survivors, and with them, is a young boy they named, Eren Yeager, who came from a 5 meter titan after eating a police officer.

One morning, Eren woke up excited for a day of play in the playground. Rushing out of his bed, he ran out of the bed, and ran across the door to Honey Lemon's room. She was still asleep. An idea came to Eren's mind. Sneaking across the bedroom, to the bed, he grabbed the blanket, and yanked it off at her, quickly hiding under the bed.

Honey: Wha-Wha? I'm awake, I'm awake.

Honey looked around, no one was there.

Honey: Alright, who took my blanket?! It's COLD!

Then, she heard a giggle coming from the bottom of the bed. She saw something going back under the bed. Honey smirked.

Honey: Hmm… gee? I wonder who took my blanket? Oh well, I guess I can go back to sleep.

Eren: No! Don't go asleep! The sky is awake.

Eren got out of the bed and tried to push her awake. But his response was… a snore?

Eren: Fine. I'll stay here until you wake up.

Eren pouted, and sat next to her, crossing his arms. Honey then shot her eyes open, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, making him laugh.

Honey: Grrr, I'm a big, mean, hungry monster. And I'm gonna gobble you up. Om nomnomnomnomnom.

She pretended to eat up the laughing boy, who was squeaking and laughing harder due to it tickling him. Once she stopped, she placed him down.

Eren; C'mon, Honey, let's go.

Honey: Where?

Eren: The new playground. Let's go, c'mon.

Honey: Okay, okay, let me just get dressed. I can't go outside in my sleeping dress. And neither will YOU.

She gave him a gentle poke at his nose.

Eren: Am I not dressed?

Honey: No, honey-pie. Let me get dressed, and I'll find you something to wear.

Eren went outside the room and waited while Honey went to her bathroom to comb her hair. It was messy, like a bird's nest. Honey sighed.

Honey: Sometimes, I hate my hair.

Eren waited outside, until Honey was finally done with her dress up. She was wearing a coat with her usual attires, with glasses, and high heels.

Eren: Can we go now?

Honey: Lemme find you some clothes, Eren.

Going to his closet, she looked around and found a red shirt with long sleeves, long pants, and a red scarf.

Eren: Why long sleeves?

Honey: Because it's a cold morning. And besides, you're not gonna leave without breakfast, and brushing your teeth. So, before you get dressed, go downstairs. Aunt Cass is preparing some ceral.

Eren: Is it Frosted Flakes?

Honey nodded.

Eren: Yaay!

Honey smiled as he left for downstairs. She thought to herself, Eren is so hyperactive. And his appearance and behavior kinda reminds me of…Hiro. Oh, damn it. After everything that has happened, she has forgotten about her "problem" with Hiro. Now it's gonna be bugging her again. Sighing, she went downstairs to join Eren.

* * *

Later, Honey and Eren were walking across the street into the park. The town they were living in was fairly peaceful. The neighbors were mostly nice. Though having heard of Eren's origins, they were cautious of the boy, and the kids are either afraid of him or pick on him. Eren looked at a daughter who was younger than him by about a year.

Eren: Hello.

The girl waved back, but the mother, who was nearby, just forcefully picked her up and took her back inside home, whispering something to her ear.

Eren was upset, and Honey Lemon saw this.

Honey: Don't worry, Eren. These are ignorant people. These are the kinds that you should avoid.

Eren: But everyone has been doing that every time I go out. I feel like everyone hates me. Even Gogo doesn't like me that much.

Honey stopped walking, leaned down and hugged Eren.

Honey: Not everyone, Eren. Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, Baymax and I know that you are the most precious soul that ever came to this world. Just because you came from a titan, doesn't mean you ARE one. Just remember that to me and my friends, you are human.

Honey gave him a kiss on the cheeks to make him feel better. It worked, and they continued to the playground.

Eren: I just hope there is someone else who would like me and accept me for who I am.

Honey: There will be, sweetie. I promise.

The playground was bustling with children of various ages playing together. Eren went by himself while Honey sat by the benches to watch. Sure enough, the children saw him and were scared.

Eren: Hello, there. I'm Eren, what's your name?

He asked a young girl, but she was scared and hid behind a pole. Eren tried to talk to her, but she whimpered, hiding to another spot each time. Upset, Eren tried again with some other kids, but the reactions are the same, though one upsets him the most.

Girl: Get away from me, you monster.

Eren: But I'm not a monster…

Girl: You were born from a titan. Of course you are.

Eren: So?

The girl didn't respond, he shoved him away and ran off. Eren was on the edge of tears. This was supposed to be a fun day, and no one wanted to be with him. Honey could see what was going on.

Honey: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Eren curled up into a fetus position, letting tears flow down, while the kids were backing away. Honey got up to him, and caressed the back of his head.

Boy: Is she stupid or something?

Honey: I should ask the same about you.

Girl: Hey, he's a titan.

Honey: If he is, shouldn't he have transformed and kill us by now?

Boy: Doesn't matter, he might be bidding his time until he earns your trust, and CHOMP, off with your head.

Eren was even more upset of the insult. Honey had picked him up and hugged him.

Honey: Shh, it's gonna be fine, sweetie. They didn't mean it.

Girl: Yeah, get him out of here. We don't want him here.

Suddenly, as Honey was carrying him away, a small voice from behind her made her stop.

Boy: Wait, me and my friend would like to meet him.

Honey turned to see a small boy, about the same age as Eren, with short blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Eren: *sniff* you do? You don't think of me as a titan?

The boy shook his head.

Boy: Nope. You look human to me.

Girl: And me.

There was a girl next to him, an Asian-American with long, black hair.

Girl in the back: Are you two serious?

The Asian girl shot her a glare, which scared all the staring kids.

Honey: That's lovely. What are your names?

Boy: My name is Armin Arlet.

Girl: And I'm Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you both.

Eren: Hello, I'm Eren Yeager.

Honey placed him down, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Honey: Have fun, you three. Love you, Eren.

Eren: Love you too, Honey Lemon.

As Honey Lemon walked back to her seating place, the 3 kids began talking to each other.

Armin: Wait, is that Honey Lemon? As in THE Honey Lemon of the Big Hero 6 team?

Eren: Yes. I live with them, Armin.

Armin: Lucky. *pouts and crosses his arms*

Mikasa: So, how is it with them?

Eren: Honey treats me well. Hiro was nice as well, and I think Honey might be in love with him.

Honey: I am not in love with him!

All 3 kids: Denial. That's the key.

Armin: Anyway, what were you saying?

Eren: Wasabi was funny, and a bit precise with his models and maps. Fred was a monster geek. Gogo is… well, fast as always. And like everyone else, likes me the least.

Armin: Oh, sorry about Gogo.

Eren shrugged.

Armin: I know how to make you feel better. Follow me.

Armin and Mikasa lead Eren to a grassy clearing in the middle of the bushes.

Armin: Look at this.

He showed him the book about the outside world. Normally, a subject like this is taboo, and it is illegal. Whoever attempts to sneak outside will be subjected to a $230,000 fine, and a 4 year term in prison.

Eren: Are you joking? Stuff like this is illegal. You can go to jail.

Armin: Trust us, when you see this, you will have a new view of the world. You will see.

Armin opened the book, and all 3 began to look inside.

Eren was amazed. The book contained a lot of information about the outside world. His favorite being the ocean. Coincidentally, the ocean is Armin and Mikasa's favorite as well.

When it was time to go home, Eren went with Honey Lemon, saying goodbye to Armin and Mikasa. Eren now doesn't care about what others think. His family, and now 2 friends agree that he is human.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Family Issues_

 _Eren Yeager, now 5 years old, awoke inside a series of membranes in a giant body. Afraid, he struggled to move, but couldn't move an inch. Panicking, he saw a light up ahead. While not moving his body, Eren could see the outside. There are bodies of people laying all over the ground. The sight alone made him want to puke. Then he could see a large hand picking up a tiny body. A moaning sound can be heard, as the poor boy felt a foul taste and strange thick liquid came down through the throat. It made him sick. Then footsteps can be heard as he could see himself moving about, he sniffed a foul scent. It was not the bodies, but rather, a living person._

 _On the ground, was a very injured Honey Lemon, trailing a stream of blood, a bite mark on her chest. She looked up to see Eren._

 _Eren: Honey Lemon._

 _Honey: Eren, please. Don't eat me._

 _Before Eren could respond, Honey was grabbed. She struggled to get out, the sharp nails piercing her skin. Eren screamed as Honey was pulled in out of sight, before a foul taste overcame his mouth._

* * *

Eren woke up, screaming in terror, his stomach churning. Not paying attention to the oncoming footsteps, he immediately rushed to his bathroom, and lets out a HUGE vomit onto the toilet. Coughing violently, he could still feel the foul taste from his dream, which made him vomit again.

The bedroom door bursts open, showing a frantic Honey Lemon, Hiro, and Baymax. Honey ran to him, and hugged him as tightly as possible.

Honey: Eren, what happened?

Eren: I-I had a bad dream.

Hiro: What was it about?

Eren told them what has happened. The mentioning of the devouring almost made him vomit, but he swallowed it.

Honey: My poor baby. C'mere.

She pulled him close, and hugged the poor boy, ever tightening her grip to make him safe and warm. Baymax joined in as well.

Baymax: There. There, little one. It is natural to respond to a bad dream. It is also natural to vomit your stomach contents when you experience something nauseating.

Eren: What?

Hiro: He's saying it' ok to cry over a bad nightmare.

Eren replied with oh. Everything was quiet as the teens and Baymax continued to comfort the poor boy, until a light snore can be heard. Eren was asleep. Honey smiled, and after kissing him in the head, gently placed him back into bed.

Honey: Hiro, is it okay if I stay with him?

Hiro: Sure. It'll help him deal with his nightmares.

Honey smiled, and lets herself under the covers. Hiro smiled at her when she got into his bed. It was so cute to look at.

Hiro: Goodnight, you two.

Honey: Good night.

Hiro and Baymax walked away. An hour later, Eren was rustling within the bed. He was having another nightmare. Honey Lemon awoke to the whimpering Eren. Honey was scared for Eren, so she placed her hand on his head, and gently rubbed the back of his head.

Honey: Shh...Shh…it's okay. Relax. It's ok. I'm here, now.

Eren continued to whimper for a while, but upon hearing an angelic voice, settled down. Honey gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

Eren: Mommy…

Eren mumbled to word in his sleep, not realizing Honey Lemon heard him. But Honey Lemon did not care. She smiled, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before going back to sleep, subconsciously holding him tighter.

The next morning, Eren slowly woke up snuggled up to Honey. Slowly turning around, he looked at her, her sleeping face made her look funny. He gave her a peck on the nose, before snuggling away, and out of the bed. Sneaking downstairs, he grabbed a bowl, and a box of Frosted Flakes. Pouring more than enough, he sets the plate on the table,when a voice called for him. It was his friends, Armin Arlet, and Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin: Hi, Eren.

Eren jumped at the sudden appearance, and he accidently stubbed his toes on one of the chair's legs. Eren noticed it was bleeding, and he began to flow tears at the pain

Eren: Ow…

Armin: Are you ok?

Before anyone else moved a muscle, a series of electronic beeps played, and a white, plushy ball came out of a red charging station. It was Baymax. He was programmed to be active when anyone says ow. Unfortunately, the place where he was stationed was at a tight corner in the living room. He looked around, before walking sideways across the thin area between the sofa and the table, the ballooned body causing the table to slide backwards, and colliding with a shelf of books, which some of them collapsed. Baymax then straightened himself up, and continued to wobble towards Eren, finally reaching to him.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.

Eren: *sniff*Hello, Baymax.

Baymax: I was activated when I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?

Eren: *sniff*I hurt my toe.

Eren pointed to his big toe, and it seems to be bleeding. Baymax's chest lit up, to reveal a chart with faces of various levels. This is his pain scale.

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?

Eren: 9. It hurts.

Baymax: It is ok to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain.

Baymax picks up Eren and held him in a way adults carry babies. Eren smiled, and relaxed, tears of pain flowing down as Baymax rocked him back and forth.

Baymax: I now need to treat your wound. May I suggest a pack of ice?

Eren: Why ice?

Baymax: Because ice will help cool down your pain, and prevent swelling.

Eren: Yes, please.

Baymax heads over to the fridge, got out a pack of ice, and placed them on his toe. Eren hissed in pain.

Eren: Owowow.

Baymax: It's gonna be alright.

Eren: Thank you, Baymax.

Eren hugged him and Baymax hugged him back.

Baymax: You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.

Baymax brought out a red lollipop.

Eren: Oh, I don't really like lollipops. You gave give it to Armin though. He loves them.

Baymax looked at Armin, and gave him the lollipop.

Armin: Um…thank you.

Baymax: Scan complete. Patient is healthy and well-being.

Armin: He scanned me?

Baymax: I am programmed to scan patients for their health.

Armin: Woah.

Eren: Well, thank you Baymax.

Baymax: I cannot de-activate until you say I am satisfied with your care.

Eren: Ok. Then I am satisfied with your care.

Baymax then walked away, back into his charging station, where he deflated, going back into dormancy.

Armin: He is amazing.

Eren: Yeah. Anyway, how did you get in here?

Mikasa: One of your friends, Fred invited us in. Our parents dropped us here for a babysitter.

Eren: Why?

Mikasa: They're going out of town for a honey-moon.

Eren: Oooh…

Mikasa: Don't even go there.

Mikasa said it with a bit of sternness, but the boys could see the small smirk of humor hidden in her red scarf.

Eren: So, what do we do now?

Armin: Well, do you have any toys?

Eren: Yes I do. They're in the play-room. C'mon.

The children went for the room, though Armin was a bit ahead.

Armin: Aren't you coming?

Eren: I am. Just wait in the play-room and I'll catch up with you.

Mikasa: Eren,

She grabbed him by the shoulder.

Mikasa: You haven't even eaten.

Eren: Oh, I forgot. I am hungry after all.

Armin: Oh, do you want us to stay with you?

Eren: Nah. I'll be fine.

Mikasa: Armin, you go on ahead. I'll stay with Eren.

Eren: Mikasa, I'll be fine.

Mikasa: I'm not gonna let you eat by yourself.

Mikasa dragged Eren away. Eren looked back at Armin, who shrugged. Taking a seat back at the dinner table, Eren began to eat away at his cereal.

Mikasa: Eren, that's a little too much Frosted Flakes.

Eren: So?

Mikasa: They have a lot of sugar.

Eren: But I like sugar.

Mikasa: You're gonna get fat.

Eren: Mikasa, why are you so concerned over me? You've been acting like this for over 4 months.

Mikasa looked back down to the ground, at her foot.

Mikasa: Eren, my parents are going on their last honey-moon.

Eren: What? They don't love each other anymore?

Mikasa: No. They argue with each other a lot. My father was an American, and my mother was of Asian descent. Their cultures are very different, so they don't agree on the ways on how I should be raised. My mother gave me this ritual scarring on my left arm.

Mikasa lifted her left sleeve, showing a unique scar, depicting a warrior fighting a dragon.

Mikasa: When dad saw this, he was angry. But not for very long. My parents are easy going, so they decided to have one last honey-moon together, instead of fighting.

Eren: How did you know about this?

Mikasa: Mom told me. As you can tell, I was upset.

Eren: I'm very sorry.

Mikasa gave him a smile, which was unusual because she usually keeps a stotic expression.

Mikasa: Thank you. Anyways, seeing them going to be separated makes me think I'm gonna lose my family. Since the, I've never been a happy girl. Sure Armin was there, but not even he can make me happy after what has happened. And then 2 years ago, I've met you. The supposedly told titan-boy. You are very funny, and your creativity made me smile for the first time in like forever. Now, here we are 2 years later,

Eren: Where are we?

Mikasa almost cracked a laugh, but kept her cool.

Mikasa: You see what I mean? You're a funny friend. You and Armin have always been by my side, like what friends should do. And now I don't want to lose you guys, especially you.

Eren blushed a bit, and gave her a smile. Sure Mikasa was his close friend, but he never though she would see him as a friend no one would ever lose (meaning a family). Really. He came from a titan, how could anyone LIKE him?

Eren: So, you do like me?

Mikasa: More than you know.

Eren: You're not alone with family issues. There's me and Gogo.

Mikasa: Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about her.

Eren: She really hates me. Just because i'm a "titan" as she says. One time, I accidently messed up her bike, and if it weren't for Wasabi, she would've killed me, literally. And there was another time when I was playing snowball fight with the others. I was supposed to hit Hiro with a soccer ball, but he dodged at hits Gogo instead. Boy, was she angry. Another time, we were fighting over something I didn't even do. Fred shattered her mirror and she thought I did it. I shouted I hope you get eaten, and that's what sent her after me. Thankfully, Fred held her back and confessed. Mikasa, do you REALLY think I'm a monster? Please be honest.

Mikasa looked at him with her usual stotic expression, then squezzed his hand.

Mikasa: No. You are not a monster. Don't listen to what Gogo says to you. Between you and I, I think SHE'S the monster. Not you.

Eren smiled and hugged her. Mikasa hugged him just s tightly. Then Eren went back to eating. Soon, Eren was done eating his breakfast, and he and Mikasa walked towards the play-room, her holding his hand.

Mikasa: Hey Eren, I wanted to ask you something: is they are your adopted family, then where are your real parents?

Eren shrugged.

Eren: Oh, and Mikasa,

Mikasa: Hm?

Eren: Thank you.

Mikasa: For what?

Eren: For you always being there for me. It's not every-day kids would accept me into their wacky-friendship.

Armin: What about me? Don I get thanks, too?

Armin listened to their whole conversation.

Eren: How could I forget about you, Armin. Thank you, too.

Armin: So…group hug?

Eren and Mikasa reached out their arms, and Armin joined in, the 3 friends will always be with each other, forever.

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Beauties and Dangers of Nature_

One year later.

Eren was getting ready for his 1st day of camping in the forests of the wall. Hiro and Wasabi got him dressed in some camping cloths.

Wasabi: Hey, you don't look bad.

Eren: I don't?

Hiro: Of course not. You look amazing. Now, you're like an explorer.

Just for fun, Hiro flicked down the cap.

Eren: Hey.

Hiro: What? It was just for fun.

A series of sniffing caught their attention. It was Honey Lemon, wiping away tears. Eren gave her a sad look, and hugged her.

Honey: I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm gonna miss you, dear.

Honey hugged him, and held onto him.

Wasabi: C'mon Honey. It's only for the summer.

Honey: I know, I know. I'm just…I'm so proud that you get to be an explorer.

Eren: Honey, I'll be fine.

Honey: Okay, *sniff* I'll be in the car to take you to the bus station.

Honey walked out of the room, before sobbing when she's not in the room.

Eren: Uh…

Hiro: She's like that whenever someone leaves on something that she thought you may never comeback from.

Honey: It could be possible. *sniff* a bear might come in and eat him up.*sniff* Or a wolf pack might-

Hiro: Honey Lemon, it'll be fine. I promise. It'll be for the summer.

Honey: May I please go with him?

Hiro: You can't. There already is a sharp supervisor. Eren will be fine, right buddy?

Hiro looked at Eren, who was beginning to feel upset. Maybe she was right? Bears and wolves are scary.

Eren: Actually, maybe I should just stay here. Honey may be right.

Eren walked to her, hugging her legs. Honey hugged him back.

Honey: Can he, please?

Honey gave them the puppy dog pout.

Wasabi: Oh no, not the puppy dog out.

Hiro: We can't. We already paid for him to go.

Honey remembered, and sighed.

Honey: Well Eren, looks like you have to go.

Eren was sad, and began to cry.

Eren: I'll miss you.

Honey: I'll miss you too.

Honey gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

Hiro: I'll tell you what, Honey Lemon and I can drive you there. How's that?

Eren: Yes, please.

Honey Lemon gave Hiro a smile, and quickly hugged Hiro.

Hiro: AGH…You're crushing me.

Eren joined in the hug.

Hiro: Oh, come on. The both of you are crushing me. Please let me go.

Honey and Eren slightly loosened up their grip.

Honey: That better?

Hiro: Better.

Once the hug is done, Eren waved goodbye to Wasabi and Fred, before they drove away.

* * *

Honey: Alright, Eren. I want you to stay close to your friends at all times, use your bug spray every 4 hours, eat the food and water I give you ONLY, don't go out at night, and above all, YOU. MUST. NOT. GO. TO. THE. WALL. Should you ever run into it that is, understand?

Eren: Yes, ma'am.

Honey: Good.

Honey gave him a kiss.

Eren: Um… can you do that one more time?

Honey: What?

Eren: The kiss.

Honey: Oh, I'll give you as many kisses as you want, get over here.

Honey grabbed Eren, and began to shower his face with kisses. Eren laughed at her tickling. Hiro saw them with the front mirror, and smiled. Honey IS a good role model to Eren. She's nice to him, funny to him, and even knows how to properly discipline him without the use of spanking or scaring.

Soon, they arrived at the camping entry. There was a bus just pulling in. All the children are waiting.

Eren: Honey, are you coming?

Honey: Baby, I can't. But don't worry, your friends will be taking care of you, and there will be a guide to help you too. And when you come back, I'll be here to pick you up. Okay?

Eren: OK.

Eren hugged her again.

Honey: It's okay. It's okay. I promise, everything will be alright.

Honey gave a good hug, and a firm kiss on the forehead. Soon, the bus opened the door, and the kids got in. Eren slowly slid away from her, and without looking back, walked into the bus. The bus then closed, and drove away.

Honey: I love you, my little Eren.

Hiro: It's gonna be okay, Honey Lemon. Everything will be alright.

Honey felt Hiro placing his hand on her shoulders, and looked at him, smiling.

Hiro: Do you want to go to a restraint? Maybe a pizza joint. You like pizza.

Honey smiled, and nodded. As they got in, Honey can't help but think of Hiro as kind, angelic, handsome-oh come on. Here we go with the thoughts again. They've been pestering her ever since the incident with Yokai. Sure he's attractive, but she was afraid he would reject her coldly, or think they should be friends. But then she remembered what Baymax said, about telling him how she feels. On how she'll never know unless she tried.

Hiro: We're here.

Honey snapped out of her thoughts. She was too in her thoughts that she never realized on how fast time went. The pizza joint was called New York Pizza.

Hiro smelled the fresh pizza being made.

Hiro: Ah…the fresh smell of New York style pizza. They're my favorite. What about you, Honey?

Honey: You like New York style pizza? So do I, they're my favorite.

Hiro: Okay, how much do we have in common? We both like chemistry, we both like dogs, we both love the ocean, we both like children, we even used to share apartments!

Honey shrugged. They entered the pizzeria, ordered large cheese pizza pie, and took seats. Honey and Hiro waited for the pizza, leaving Honey time to think on what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bus carrying the campers drove across the road, which is in grassland. The children were either looking outside, or playing with each other. Eren, Armin and Mikasa were sitting with each other in the back row, away from the others, due to Eren's request. Eren was just looking outside, not really paying attention to what was going on.

Mikasa: Hey Eren, are you okay?

Eren looked at her.

Eren: I miss my family. That's all.

Armin: Everything will be alright. It's only for the summer.

Eren: But what about bears or wolves?

Mikasa: Black bears are more afraid of us than we are of them. It's the brown bears we have to watch out for. Wolves are the same as brown bears.

Eren: Okay.

Eren was already starting to feel homesick. Armin just placed his arm over his shoulders, and gave him a smile.

Camp guide: Alright explorers, we're coming up on Carrelble Forest National Park. The rangers have received our permission to set up camp in the forest.

Everyone cheered.

Camp Guide: Alright, now let's sing the explorer song.

Most of the kids sang the camp song about what they'll see in the camp, and the rules. Except the 3 children, who were still trying to comfort Eren from his homesickness. The bus eventually drove into the park. They began to pack their sleeping bags and some of them have tents.

Camp Guide: Ok, explorers. Now, we just need to stay close together at all times. Safety in numbers.

The kids nodded.

Camp Guide: Alright kids, let's move. Let's have an adventure!

The kids cheered. They entered the park, and walked through the woods. It was midday, so it was beautiful. The children could hear birds singing, and they see nothing but tall trees surrounding them. It was a long walk, but eventually they found a good camping spot in the clearing. As they set up the camp, Eren was having trouble setting up his tent.

Mikasa: Eren let me help you.

Eren: Mikasa, I'm fine. See, I can do this.

Eren finished up the tent.

Eren: See?

The tent was in poor shape, and it collapsed. Mikasa sighed, and helped him set up the tent.

Eren: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Mikasa: Done.

The tent was in perfect shape.

Eren: Wha…h-how did you do that?

Mikasa: I just knew what to do exactly.

Eren was amazed.

Boy: Hey Mikasa, that's a nice tent.

It was a boy with short blonde hair, taller than most of the other kids.

Mikasa: Thank you. Eren, this is my friend, Reiner Braun. Reiner, this is Eren.

Reiner looked at him, and gave him a smirk.

Reiner: Heyya, Eren, how are you doing?

Eren: Um… Hi Reiner.

They shook hands, and Eren saw how big his hand was.

Girl: Hey, it's that kid from the Big Hero 6 team.

The other kids were excited to see him, wanting to know how he lived with the famous super-hero team.

Eren: Wait wait, where they really super hero teams?

Boy: Yeah, you didn't know that.

Eren: No I do not. They never tell me.

Girl: Wow. That's a shame.

Armin: Why haven't they told you?

Eren shrugged.

Boy: These were a famous superhero team, who were formed when hiding from a guy named Yokai.

Eren: Really?

Girl: Yes. He was apparently angry for the disappearance of his daughter, who was still alive. He wanted to kill them for revenge, but they stopped and arrested him.

Eren: Wow. Is he still in prison?

Boy: Probably not. He's most likely nom-noms for the titans.

Eren: Oh….

Boy: So, did they treat you well?

Eren was excited, and began to explain to them his life with his friends. How Honey Lemon and Hiro were the ones who looked after him the most, how Gogo doesn't like him that much…or at all, and how Fred and Wasabi were cool having him around. He also told them about Baymax, the healthcare robot.

Boy: Cool. I'm so jealous right now.

Armin: Oh right. How rude of us, we forgot to introduce our friends to you.

Armin began to introduce Eren to their friends. There were too many to remember, but Eren could remember Reiner Brawn, Berthold Hoover, Annie Leonhard, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, Jean Kristen, Marco Bott, and Ymir. Armin also began to explain some of their lifestyles, like how Sasha one time, stole a potato from the park's lunch stable, and earned the nickname Potato Girl, how Jean can be a large, boastful horse face with a little pee-pee, how Krista is like a goddess to everyone else, and how Annie tends to stay isolated from the rest of the group.

Eren: That's a lot to remember.

Armin: You'll get used to it.

Eren smiled at his friend. He was looking forward to a new, happy time with more kids. Soon, the camp was complete, and night fell after all the camping activities.

Camp Guide: Alright kiddies, it's time to tuck in to your beds. See you tomorrow.

* * *

The camp guide went to her hammock. And the children were sent to their tents. Eren and Mikasa went to their own tent, while Armin had to share with Annie (who he was not comfortable with).

Eren and Mikasa stared up to the tent, not feeling tired. That's when Mikasa went up.

Eren: Mikasa, where are you-?

He was interrupted when Mikasa placed her hand of his mouth, and placed a finger on her lips. Pulling out some corks, she silently walked up to the guide, and plucked them in. Thankfully, it didn't wake her up. Then, she took Eren's hand, and ran off.

Eren: Mikasa, we shouldn't be running off from the rest of the camp.

Mikasa didn't say anything, she just took his hand further into the forests, and out into a cliff's edge. A waterfall was nearby, overlooking the whole forest, separated by a river.

Mikasa: Let's lay down. We won't be here for long.

Eren reluctantly agreed, and laid down next to her. They could see the stars and moon up there. It was very beautiful.

Mikasa: Have you ever seen anything this beautiful Eren?

Eren: No I have not, honestly.

Mikasa: The place where I live is pretty spread out, so we never talk to our neighbors very much. That's good, because most of the time, my mom and I would always go out in the backyard, and stare into the night sky. No lights, no cars, just peace and quiet. As well as beauty.

Eren: I never had a chance to. I always get tired. But Honey would always place fake stars to make up for it.

Mikasa: Cute, but they're not the same.

Nearby, a White Tailed Deer was browsing in the bushes, feeding on the shrubs.

Eren: I never see any animals as well. At least, not up close.

Mikasa: I have, but never a deer. Usually some type of bird or coyote.

The deer looked at them, allowing the moonlight to shine on it, revealing its antlers. It was a majestic looking creature.

Eren and Mikasa: Woah.

The deer didn't respond, and eventually walked back into the woods.

Mikasa: It's a shame that the deer is one of the few survivors. Most of them just get eaten.

Eren: By who?

Mikasa: Predators. Wolves, bears, bobcats, Cougars, Coyotes, and a ton of others.

Eren: Wow. So, even in here, there's danger?

Mikasa: Mom told me there's danger everywhere. It's even worse out here. In the wilderness.

Eren: Wow. I've seen in TV lions eating zebras, and bison goring bears. Honey always says I'm too young to watch these.

Mikasa: Mom showed me them, so I can be prepared for the real world.

Eren: Wow. So, I guess that makes you strong, and me…not so much.

Mikasa: You are not weak. Everybody learns eventually. Some sooner than the rest.

Eren: Speaking of which, how are your parents?

Mikasa stayed silent.

Eren: Sorry. I didn't mean to-

Mikasa: It's fine. My mom is doing okay. My father even started a new relationship.

Eren: But does he still like her?

Mikasa: Of course, they've been together for 40 years.

Eren: Oh… But you miss dad?

Mikasa: *sigh* More than ever.

Eren: I'm sorry.

Mikasa: Thank you.

After continuing to stare at the night, starry sky, they eventually decided to head back. But the only problem is… they've accidently traveled a bit too far. And now they were lost.

Eren: Uh-oh. Now what?

Mikasa: Relax. We'll be fine. Just stay calm.

They continued to walk, but they ended up going farther away. Just when things couldn't get bad enough,

Animal: HHHOOOOWWWLLLL!

There was a howling in the dark forest.

Mikasa: Uh-oh. Eren, Start moving.

Eren: What was that?

Mikasa: Wolves.

Eren: What?

Mikasa: Wolves! RUN!

The children began to run off into the woods. There were more howling, followed by growling, and eventually, the wolves showed themselves. There is a pack of maybe 7 of them. Most of the time, wolves avoid humans, but that doesn't mean they won't go for lonely children when the opportunity shows itself. The chase was on.

Mikasa dragged Eren through the woods, thinking of something. The wolves will surely gain on them. Seeing a tight hole, she did a baseball slide, and she and Eren slid through the hole. Some of the wolves got stuck, due to there being too many.

Eren: Ha! You are losers!

But the wolves growled and ran towards them again.

Eren: Or not,

The wolves were soon upon them, and one of them snapped at Eren. Eren shrieked in terror, as the foot barley missed the jaws. Eventually, the kids were cornered on a rock. Looking around, there was no way out, and the wolves were closing in. Eren was afraid, but Mikasa remained calm. Looking around, she mumbled to herself beneath her red scarf, and found a long stick.

Mikasa: Stay behind me, Eren.

Eren: What are you gonna do?

Mikasa got into a fighting pose. The wolves growled, unfazed by the girl's actions, and kunged. Eren closed his eyes.

Nothing happened, so he opened his eyes to see Mikasa bravely fighting off the wolves with some impressive fighting skills. The wolves tried to get at her, but she was too fast and too strong. The alpha male growled and charged at her. But she was too busy fighting off the rest.

Eren: Mikasa, look out!

He got up, and ran towards the alpha male. Mikasa turned around, just in time to see the alpha male's jaws opening wide. But Eren knocked aside the wolf, and it slammed into the siding. There were sharp, loose rock hanging from the top of the curve, and they fell onto the wolf. Now without a leader, the wolves panicked and retreated back into the woods.

Eren: Wow. That was really good.

Mikasa: Thanks. Are you ok?

Eren: No scratch. None on you either?

Mikasa: Nope.

An awkward silence filled the forest, before they burst out laughing. Mikasa and Eren hugged each other, relieved that they are ok. Kuck was on their side, because they could see smoke in the distance.

Mikasa: Eren, I'm sorry for getting both of us almost killed. I just wanted to make you happy.

Eren: Mikasa, you with me, makes me happier than ever.

Eren hugged her, who was in shock at what she just heard. Hugging back, they never let each other go for a long time.

Eventually, they made it back to camp. No one ever suspected a thing, since they were still asleep.

Eren: Hey Mikasa, I'm curious. How did you know all of these fighting styles?

Mikasa: My father. He told me to use it when I need to use it.

Eren: So,

Mikasa: Yep. It's an Ackerman saying, if you know exactly what to do, you become stronger, faster, and overall a better person then you were before.

They went back into their tents, and prepared everything.

Mikasa: Oh, and Eren,

Eren: What?

Mikasa threw him another hug. As well as a small peck on the cheek.

Mikasa: Thank you. For saving me. I couldn't have survived from that wolf without you.

Eren smiled at his friend. Soon, they went to sleep together. The 2 friends closer then ever before, perhaps like siblings.

* * *

 _Chapter 5: The Breach Part 1; The End is Near_

2 months later.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, as well as the rest of your kids continued to have a fabulous time in the camping grounds of Carrelble National Park, exploring every corner of the park, and learning about its accompanying flora and fauna. One morning, the children were doing some activities in the campground. Eren and Mikasa were playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Each time, Mikasa won.

Eren: How are you this good? Oh yeah, the saying.

Mikasa gave him a smile. Later, they were hiking in the hike trail. They have seen squirrels, and birds, but no other animals. Eren was a bit cautious at first, but a bit reassuring from Mikasa calmed him down.

Connie: Haha, Eren and Mikasa are sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Connie sang and laughed at the 2 friends.

Mikasa just stared at him.

Eren: Not a thing.

Connie: Yeah, sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro and Honey Lemon were walking in the park. While they loved being with their friends and Eren, it's always nice to take a break with each other, by themselves.

Honey: It's been a fun summer. Hasn't it?

Hiro: Yeah. Just the 2 of us, no one to bother us. And you even stopped worrying about Eren. After one month, you're finally convinced he'll be fine.

Honey: I guess. I just was so worried about him so much.

Hiro: He'll be fine. Anyway, he's got other kids, and a guide to protect them.

Honey: That's what worries me.

Hiro looked at her.

Honey: Everyone within the walls knows about the titan-boy. They'll reject him. And with several more walls already built to support the population, I don't think they'll accept Eren if he gets lost.

Hiro smiled, and cupped her hands with his.

Hiro: Honey Lemon, you're protective with Eren, and that's a good thing, because with all the people around, we'll never know what will happen, but at the same time, you've got to take the risks of what's in the real world. It's only a matter of time before he learns of what's happening out there.

Honey: But he's a baby. I don't want him to know this soon.

Hiro: I know. But look at the both of us. We both have learned of reality at a younger age than Eren, right?

Honey: Oh. Hey is that another thing we have in common?

Hiro laughed, making Honey smile.

Hiro: Yeah it is. But the point being is that you should take risks out there, or else he'll never think for himself, and therefore never learn from his mistakes.

He placed his hand on her cheek.

Hiro: I know it's difficult, but you've gotta do this. For Eren's future.

Honey smiled, and hugged him as tightly as ever. Tears began to flow from her eyes, and she sobbed silently.

Hiro: Ack…you're crushing me.

Honey slightly loosened her grip. Just enough for him to breathe.

Honey: Better?

Hiro: Better.

After a long hug, she released his grip, making him gasp for air.

Honey: Sorry. Anyway, so are you sure he'll be fine?

Hiro: Trust me. He's the kid who survived the titans, right? And he came from one, too?

Honey: Watch it, mister.

Hiro and Honey both laughed.

Honey: Wait, where is the camping area Eren will be going to?

Hiro: Carrelble Forest National Park?

Honey: Oh okay…wait-WHAT!? Carrelble National Park?! That's where a part of the wall is! Why did we take him there?! That's it, Hiro we are going to get him.

Honey grabbed Hiro's wrist, and dragged him towards the car.

Hiro: What? There the wall there?

Honey: Yes. There are rumors of it weak enough for a person to walk through! Hurry up! Let's go!

Hiro: But he's fine!

Honey: Don't give me that 'he's fine' BULLSHIT! He'll be fine when he's out of there!

Honey started the car, and drove away. Perhaps a little too fast, the light was red, and 2 were cars stopped when she drove through, causing more cars behind to pile up beneath one another, and two police cars to fly to the top, and a truck to bulldoze-…

* * *

Meanwhile, the children were playing at the camp grounds. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were sitting with Connie, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Krista, Ymir, Sasha and Marco eating breakfast. Sasha was devouring the entire tray of salad, tomato, and macaroni.

Sasha: Yummy.

She licked her lips to get more flavor. The kids were disturbed by this.

Connie: So Eren, you have seen any signs of the wall?

Eren raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Reiner: There's a wall in here?

Connie: Yeah. And we're gonna take a look at it.

Armin: Woah woah woah, what's with the we? I don't want any part of this.

Connie: Coward.

Eren: Don't you call him that.

Krista: We'll get in trouble if we go to the wall.

Connie: That's why we'll go when the guide is taking a nap.

The other boys were excited. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista were unsure.

Ymir: C'mon Krista. It'll be fine. No one needs to know.

She fiddled with her hair affectionately.

Eren: Do we have to?

Jean: Yes. Think of it as like a test. If you don't, you'll forever be considered a coward.

Eren at first was angry, but then remembered something. The book about the outside world, on how it made him feel guilty for living inside such a confinement. Sure it's big, but remembering the size of the planet, there's so much to explore in this world. So many animals left unknown, salts in the sea, lava coming from underground, and fossils of life before mankind. This aggravated him so much, that he would do anything to explore the outside.

Eren: Alright. We'll all go. All 11 of us.

Mikasa: Eren, are you out of your mind? We're not allowed to go anywhere near the walls.

Connie: That's why we're going out when the guide is taking her usual 3 hour nap.

Mikasa: Excuse us for a minute,

Mikasa grabbed Eren's ear and dragged him outside.

Eren: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ear. Ear. Ear.

Mikasa: You have no idea what you're doing here.

Eren: Think about it Mikasa, the 2 of us and our friends, we'll get to explore the outside world, at least for a moment.

Mikasa: Honey Lemon's not gonna be happy. You know how overprotective she is?

Eren: Yes, but she won't know.

Mikasa: Eren, please. I don't want you to get eaten.

Eren looked at her, her voice has a begging tone to it, and her eyes are filled with worry. He hugged her to assure her everything will be alright.

Ereen; Here's what we'll do; we'll just take a look at the outside, we won't really go there. Just get in, look, and get back. How's that?

Mikasa looked at him with uncertainty.

Eren: On my oath.

He raised his hand in a swearing pose. Mikasa smiled, knowing it's a good idea.

Mikasa: That's good. Okay, we'll go. But remember, just a peak.

Eren nodded in agreement. Then they walked back inside.

Ymir: Did you 2 kiss?

Mikasa and Eren: Eww. No.

Ymir laughed.

Eren: Okay, we're going.

They cheered.

Eren: So, when's the guide's nap?

Connie: In an hour.

* * *

An hour later,

Connie: Alright. We're good to go.

Everyone nodded, and began to sneak out of camp. The guide was napping on her hammock, unaware of what they're gonna do. Walking through the forest, they huddled together, for all (except Annie and Ymir) were very scared. What if there was a hole in the wall? A twig branch snapped, making them all shriek in fright. They turned around; it was just a pigeon.

Krista: Aww…cute birdie.

The bird cooed, and flew off. Continuing to move through the forest, after 5 minutes, they began to feel lost.

Eren: Hey, Connie. Are you sure we're heading the right way?

Connie: I'm an expert tracker. I know where we are going.

Ymir: Are you sure, because we've been passing the same oak tree for the past 5 minutes.

Ymir was right, there were footprints circling the oak tree.

Connie: Oh. Just keep moving forward.

They continued on their way through the forest, until Berthold began to lose it.

Berthold: Um…I'm not sure if I can take it anymore. I'm heading back.

Reiner: Berthold, are you sure?

Berthold nodded. Reiner looked at him, before nodded.

Connie: You'll be missing out.

Reiner: We'll be fine.

The 2 walked away, and the other were continuing on their way. In the distance, they could see a large set of walls, 140 meters high each.

Connie: There it is.

Connie pointed to the wall. The kids cheered, and ran towards it, but Eren was grabbed by Mikasa.

Mikasa: Eren, remember. Just a peak and we're going. Okay.

Eren: Yes, Mikasa.

Mikasa nodded, and lets go. They caught up to the kids, who were mesmerized by the size of the walls, 140 meters high and 40 meters across.

Krista: Wow. It's even bigger than I thought.

There was a small hole in the wall, big enough for a human to walk through, but no titan. Ymir smirked, as an idea formed through his head.

Ymir: Hey look everybody, I'm going outside the wall.

Krista: Ymir, don't! You'll get eaten!

Connie: Oooohh… I'm going too. Let's play how far can we go.

Most of the kids played this game, with Jean going the farthest.

Jean: Alright, you 5, show us how far you can go.

Annie, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Krista were the only ones who didn't go.

Annie: Not interested.

Eren: Um…on second thought, maybe we should head back. I don't think Honey Lemon would be happy to see me near the wall-

Honey: EREN! No!

Eren: Honey?

Honey pushed him away from the wall.

Honey: What were you thinking? You were just about to go to the outside! *sigh* It's a good thing I was here. If I didn't get here in time-

Eren: What? N-No I wasn't-

Krista: He wasn't going to go out.

Connie: Yeah, he's too much of a coward.

Eren: No I'm not.

Honey: This does not concern you kids. And you're super lucky I'm not telling your parents. Eren, you know you can't go out there. It's dangerous.

Eren; It doesn't matter.

Honey: Yes it does. There are giant…fre-…okay you know what, I was right. You're not ready to be out on your own. We're going home.

Eren: No, Honey Lemon! Just because you're scared of the outside that doesn't mean we should-

Honey: Listen to me, Eren Yeager. You think us humans are on top? Well guess what? No, we're not. Not anymore. We are not strong, not fast, we can't keep ourselves warm. We can't even find food on our own without help. The titans are on the top of the food chain now, and we're like insects. All we can do is hide. You can't fight them.

Eren: I hate you.

Those 3 words struck Honey Lemon like a knife.

Connie: Burn!

Guide: AAAAAAAAANNNNNND nothing to see here. Kids, go that way.

The guide was awake, thanks to Hiro, and she instructed the other kids, except for Eren to wait nearby.

Guide: Excuse me. Is there anything I can do, I am a scientist.

Honey: We're sorry to bother you. He just has this dream of going outside from the safety of these walls. It's just too dangerous out there.

Guide: Well, I can assure you he's safe here with me.

Honey: I-I-I know that. It's just that he can have a wild, active imagination. And he can easily slip off from the rest of the-

Krista: EREN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

Honey Lemon was in shock; Eren was heading towards the wall hole.

Honey: Eren! What do you think you're doing?!

Eren ignored her and walked towards the wall.

Honey: Get back here! NOW!

Eren walked into the hole.

Honey: Don't you make another step out there, mister!

Guide: Is he always like this?

Hiro: Nope. Which makes me a little worried.

Eren turned to see them.

Honey: Make ONE more move out there,

Eren raised a foot.

Honey: NO! DON'T YOU DARE. Eren Yeager, I am not happy with your behavior today. If you keep this u-

Eren leaped into the outside. That's done it. Honey lost her cool. She marched up to Eren, and firmly grabbed his wrist.

Honey: I am sick of your behavior today, young man. We are going home right now, and you'll be grounded for a solid 5 MONTHS!

Eren: Shut up! You're not my mommy.

Honey: You're right! I'm the person that's found you from a titan's nape, and COULD'VE left you there if I wanted to, and with an attitude like that, it makes me think Gogo was right about you, and wished i would've LEFT YOU TO THE TITANS!

Eren gasped. Honey realized what she just said, and covered her mouth, instantly regretting over what she said.

Honey: Eren. Eren, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that.

Eren: So you DO think I'm a monster! You do think I'm not human! Everything you ever told me was a LIE! Everyone does think I'm a monster the WHOLE TIME!

Eren grew teary eyed, and began to cry.

Honey: No. No it's not that at all. Please, let me explai-

Eren: LEAVE ME ALONE!

And with that, Eren ran off into the forest, sobbing hysterically.

Honey: Eren, wait! Please! I didn't mean it! Oh no…

Honey was soon on her knees, crying.

Connie: That was so cold.

Krista elbowed him.

Hiro: Honey, it's okay.

Honey: IT'S NOT OKAY! I JUST TOLD HIM SOMETHING I WOULD NEVER SAY ABOUT HIM! SOMETHING HORRIBLE! HOW THE **FUCK** IS THAT OKAY?!

Hiro: **_HONEY LEMON! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!_**

Everyone cringed at the tone of his voice. And it was shocking too, because they rarely, if ever use such vulgarity vocabulary.

Hiro: Eren's gonna be fine. He just needs time to cool off. When he does, I'll go talk to him. Okay?

Honey: B-But *sniff* it's my fault. I should talk to him.

Hiro: You 2 just need some time apart, okay?

* * *

As Hiro continue to comfort Honey, Mikasa and Armin grew worried and followed Eren. Eren was running through the forest, sobbing along the way.

Armin: Eren wait up!

Eren: What do you want? I'm a monster! Can't you figure it out?!

Mikasa grabbed his arm, but he yanked it off. Just then, Mikasa grabbed both of his arms.

Eren: I said leave me alone!

Mikasa: Eren. Calm down. Please.

Eren stopped struggling, upon realizing this is all pointless.

Eren: What do you want from me?

Armin: We just you to stay calm. We don't think you're a monster.

Eren: Yes you do. Everyone thinks so. This whole time, I was lied to…

Mikasa placed her hand on Eren's hand gently.

Mikasa: Eren. Think about this; if you really are a monster, would you have really hurt someone by now?

Eren: Don't try that trick. I know it's only a matter of time before I do.

Mikasa: If that's the case, we'll do everything we can to stop you from doing such harmful things.

Eren: But…you're weak. Unable to take on anything without resources.

Mikasa: Yes, it's true. But there one thing we have the titans do not have,

Mikasa pointed to her cranium.

Eren: They have heads too. Otherwise, how can they eat us without a mouth?

Armin and Mikasa giggled.

Armin: She's talking about intelligence. We are the smartest creatures in this world. Sure, a few come close, but still, no contest.

Eren thought about it.

Armin: We can think of solutions to every problem. Sure, there are hasty, but still, they are solutions. We can always figure out every problem. And if this is a problem, we can still find a way to solve it.

Eren: When did you 2 learn such big words of wisdom?

Armin: From our parents.

Eren: But Honey Lemon isn't my mom. She hates me. They ALL hate me. Gogo was right.

Armin: She said that because she was mad. When people get angry, they say things they don't mean. Some are very hurtful, like what Honey said. But she never meant it. She loves you, Eren. With all her heart.

Eren: She didn't? Are you sure? Does she really love me? Do you guys really love me as well?

Mikasa placed her hand on his cheek, and kissed him in the other cheek.

Mikasa: We all do.

Eren smiled, and hugged both of his friends. Tears of joy streamed down his face, he began to cry softly.

* * *

 ** _BOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

A loud thunder, accompanied with a flash of green light, erupted from the other side of the wall. Everyone stumbled to regain their footing. When they recovered, they looked at the wall. What the saw was horrifying: a familiar hand grabs the wall, crushing the edge its holding onto. Steam came from below. Slowly a large, 15 meter high head rose from the wall. It was the Colossal Titan. No skin all over the body, just pure muscle.

Hiro: Oh no.

It looks over the wall, looking for someone in particular, before leaning forward, raising one of its feet.

Armin: Look out! It's gonna kick the wall!

But the warning came too late, the Colossal's foot bursts through the wall, sending a wave of dust and debris flying towards the trees. Everyone hung for their lives, until the blast settled. The dust cleared, showing a larger hole in the wall, 15 meters wide, 40 meters high.

Outside, numerous titans saw the breach occurring, and began to lumber towards the breach for prey. As soon as the Colossal appeared, like 6 years ago, it enveloped itself with steam, and disappeared.

Connie: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

A 10 meter lumbered in. The haunting moaning and laughing sounds brought back haunting memories of their first attack. The titans have breached the wall.

Everyone screamed in horror, and ran away from the approaching titans. An abnormal 13 meter titan pounced upon them, separating Eren, Mikasa, and Armin from the others.

Honey: No! EREN!

The titan swatted at the children, sending them tumbling down a nearby hill.

Hiro: Honey, we can't get to them with those things here.

Hiro tried to stop Honey from running over to them.

Honey: But he needs me! I've gotta get to him!

Hiro: Please, Honey Lemon. I can't lose you!

Honey looked at him.

Honey: And I can't lose Eren either!

Hiro: Let's go! We'll find him later.

Hiro forcefully dragged her away from the titans.

Honey: No! Eren!

Hiro: I promise! We'll go back for him!

Honey: You promise?!

Hiro nodded. Honey sighed, and ran for safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin tumbled down the steep hill, landing in another part of the forest.

Eren: Ow…

Mikasa: Eren! Are you okay?

Eren: I'm fine. Ouch…

There was a large cut on his forehead.

Mikasa: You're hurt.

Eren: I'll be fine.

Armin: Guys, unless we move no one's gonna be fine.

He was right. There are 12 8-14 meters approaching them.

Eren: My goodness they're ugly.

Armin: There's a boat.

They ran towards a small canoe raft, built for a cruise alongside the river. Pushing the boat, they hopped on, and moved away. The titans arrived at the river, but they were already long gone.

They sighed in relief.

Mikasa: Now what?

Armin: I guess we row to safety.

Eren: With what?

Armin looked around. There weren't any oars in the canoe.

Armin: Uh oh.

Eren: What?

Armin: We don't have any of those oars to help us move the boat?

Mikasa: That's just great. How could get any worse? We can't swim.

Several titans of 5 and 7 meters tumbled next to the river.

Mikasa: Okay it just got worse.

Eren: The river's moving fast.

Ahead, there are rapids swaying against sharp rocks.

Mikasa: I didn't even say anything. And it already got worse.

Eren: What do we do?

Armin: Um…I think we should to a realization in our impending doom that now would a good time to scream and panic.

Eren and Mikasa: Good idea.

So they screamed as the canoe was dragged quickly against the fast current of the rapids. Several more titans appeared, and each time the canoe grew closer to shore, the titans snapped their jaws at them. But they missed each time.

Eren: When will this end?!

The canoe fell off of several small waterfalls, and bangled against several large boulders. One sharp rock with a slope was up ahead. And the rapid power sends it launching up high aove the river and lands on the new settling river.

Eren: That…was AWSOME! Can we go again?

Mikasa: NO! We are not going again!

Armin: We're going again!

Mikasa: OH COME ON!

Another set of rapids appeared and they went through the same process again. A larger waterfall sends then plummeting 60 feet downwards.

Eren: Phew. That was fun!

Mikasa: Are you serious, Eren?

Eren: What?

Mikasa: You do realize we are about to get eaten, right? That's if the river doesn't drown us first?

Mikasa pointed to the titans behind them.

Eren: Oh.

Armin: Uh oh.

Eren: Don't tell us. We're about to go down a HUGE waterfall.

Armin: Yep.

Mikasa: Sharp rocks at the bottom?

Armin: Most likely.

Eren and Mikasa: …Bring it on.

A larger waterfall, over 250 meters high sends them plummeting down.

Eren: WOOOOOOOOOO!

 ** _SPLASH!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: The Breach Part 2: Death of a Friend_

The main wall has been breached by the Colossal Titan after 6 years of being absent. Thousands of people are eaten by the intruding titans. Eren and the rest of the Big Hero 6 are separated after the Colossal breached the wall, after a heated argument about why should we stick behind these walls. And as you'll read, you'll find out why.

The civilians who weren't devoured were beginning to head over to 2 of the other, slightly smaller walls on the opposite sides, each the size of the state, Montana. 3 children; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert just got out of a riverbed, coming from a large, 250 meter waterfall. Mikasa was the first to surface. Upon realizing that the 2 are not with her, she panicked, drew in a breath, and dove back down. She's not a good swimmer, but she just couldn't let her friends drown.

Down below, she could see Armin and Eren unconscious from the fall. Widening her eyes, she dove down, grabbed her friends, and pulled them back up to the surface. Paddling towards shore, she placed them on the soft, warm sand. Mikasa was growing very exhausted, but she had to get her friends to safety. Looking around, she saw a cave big enough to fit in all 3 of them. Using her last bit of energy, Mikasa dragged their unconscious bodies to safety, and when she got there, gently placed them near the rock edges, before she herself, succumb to exhaustion, and collapsed, laying there, breathing heavily.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Honey Lemon drove towards their home, which has not yet been affected by the titan breach.

Hiro: C'mon. We've got to get our friends.

Honey: But what about Eren?

Hiro: We'll get to him. I promise.

They busted inside, scaring everyone.

Wasabi: What's going on?

Hiro: Didn't you hear? The titans have entered the wall.

All: WHAT?!

Fred: Where's Eren? Is the little dude okay?

Honey: He's still back there. Oh, it's all my fault, I should've been more sincere to him. I should've…I should've-

Wasabi: Woah woah woah. What's going on?

Hiro did a quick explanation about what went on.

Fred: Why did you say that?

Honey: I didn't mean to! It was an accident! It's all Gogo's fault for getting that in my head!

Gogo: Hey, shut the hell up! It's a hard truth.

Hiro: Everybody chill out! Now's not the time for blame games! We just need our battle suits to get Eren!

Honey: But we haven't used them in years! We might get rusty with them.

Hiro: That's a risk we have to take, Honey. For Eren's sake.

Everyone agreed with this.

Hiro: C'mon, team. The Big Hero 6 team is back.

Everyone cheered, then prepared their battle suits.

Fred: Woo. It's been a long time since I wore this baby.

Fred was complimenting his monster Kroger suit. Wasabi got on his plasma suit, and activated his plasma blade. The suit still works. Honey got her suit and purse, which still functions normally. Gogo still had the hang of her disks and blades, after all these years. Once Hiro and Baymax got on their suits, everyone rushes out of their hiding spots and began their mission to help the people in the apocalyptic breach.

Meanwhile, Eren and Armin awoke inside a cave. Mikasa was relieved that they were alive, especially Eren. Mikasa hugged Eren as tightly as possible.

Mikasa: Eren, Armin. Are you 2 okay?

Eren: We're fine. *cough*

Mikasa sighed.

Armin: What are we going to do?

Mikasa: Relax. I don't think we can hear them anymore. Let's just wait a little longer before heading out. Maybe someone will come and find us.

So, they waited, and waited, and waited.

Eren: Mikasa, I don't hear any more titans. And we are in a pretty isolated part of the forest. I don't think anyone's gonna find us. We should head to one of the walls ourselves.

Mikasa: And risk getting eaten? No thank you.

Armin: Mikasa, Eren's right. We are in a very isolated region of the forest. Chances are, Baymax's scanners may be damaged from something that happened not long ago.

Mikasa: Armin, I just want the 3 of us to be safe. If I lose any one of you,

Eren: Darn it, Mikasa. Pull yourself together; it's survival of the fittest now. No one's gonna find us here. We're on our own.

Armin: I hate to say it, but he's right. We can either go out there and take the risk of being eaten, or stay here and starve.

Mikasa tried to retort, but deep in her mind, she knew they were right; it doesn't look like they'll be coming. And looking outside, it was getting dark.

Mikasa: Alright, fine. Maybe these things only eat in daytime. Either way, we have no choice.

So they stumbled outside, and walked into the dusky sky. The sounds of the titans grew quieter and quieter. Eren was growing tired from walking 2 miles, so Mikasa, who was not tired at all, carried him. Eren was happy for his friend, and rests his head on her. After a while, they could see the other section of the wall, where the western gate awaits.

Mikasa: We're almost there, guys. Hang in there.

Armin: Phew, that's good.

So, the kids walked down the hill and walked across the fields. They were starting to get tired, but they were nonetheless determined.

13 feminine titans, all deviants walked towards the gate, attracted by the large amount of humans.

Eren: Guys, titans.

Mikasa: Oh no. We're turning around.

Eren: No. We've got to beat them to the gate. It's our only chance.

As Eren got down and ran towards the gate, one of them, a 4 meter feminine titan leapt from the cornfield, and bit one of his legs.

Mikasa: Eren!

The titan bit down harder, cutting off his left leg. Eren screamed in agony, while Mikasa ran towards him, picking him up. The titan walked away, concentrated on the larger amounts of people.

Mikasa: Eren, hang on! We're almost at the gate; we'll get out of this!

They hurried through the fields as fast as their legs could carry them.

Mikasa*thoughts*: No! I can't lose Eren. After all we've been through, he's too precious to lose. Don't give up, Eren. I promise, we'll get out of this nightmare.

Armin: Mikasa!

Eren was losing so much blood, that he could barley hold on to her. It was no use. The gate was still too far away, and there was a house nearby. Taking the house, they marched in and placed a nearly unconscious Eren on the sofa. Blood was trailing from the outside, and still oozing out of his injury.

Armin: Do something? Use your scarf!

Mikasa looked at her red scarf. Sighing, she took it out and wrapped it around Eren's stump, trying to squeeze it to hopelessly stop the bleeding.

Mikasa: Eren, please! Don't leave me! I need you alive! You made a promise; we would go to the outside together; you, me and Armin. Please I need you!

Mikasa was growing tears at this point. She was trying so hard to save her friend, no, her family from dying.

Mikasa: Ever since mom and dad split, things have never been the same! Please! You're like a brother I never had! Don't go!

They weren't paying attention to one of the titans approaching the house. An 11 meter, it approached the house, swatted at the roof, exposing them. It grabbed Mikasa and hoisted her up.

Armin: Mikasa!

Mikasa: Let me go! Put me down, you monster!

She screamed as loudly as she could in vain. Eren, who was unconscious, was awoken by her screams. Struggling to get up, he had an idea.

Eren: Hey, you bozo! Down here!

The titan looked down, and picked him up as well.

Mikasa: Eren, what are you doing?

Eren didn't respond as the titans hoisted them over its face, and dropped them into its open mouth. They slid across the tongue for a bit, before Eren grabbed the uvula, preventing the both of them from falling into the throat. The titan began to choke, as it swung its head back and forth, trying to loosen the grip.

Mikasa: Eren, you want to get eaten too?! What are you doing?

Eren: D-Doing what ANY human would do.

He swung Mikasa back and forth and threw her outside the mouth, causing her to fall on the bed down below. Unfortunately, this allows him to slip off the uvula, and fall down the throat. But Eren didn't care; he did what he thought was right; sacrifice oneself to save others.

The titan closed its mouth, and swallowed before tumbling off.

Mikasa and Armin: **EREEENNN! NOOOOOO!**

The kids were upset clearly by this, the loss too much to bear for Mikasa, as the preassrue causes her to faint.

Armin: Mikasa! Get up! Please!

Armin dragged her outside.

Armin: Help! Please, somebody! We need HELP!

Armin shouted as loudly as he can, not caring whether the titans heard him or not. Some did and walked towards him.

Baymax: Hammer fist.

Baymax arrived just in time, and punched one of the titans with her super robotic strength, sending it flying.

Hiro: Armin! We're coming!

Baymax swooped down and picked up the 2 children before flying out of the new abandoned main wall. Armin was in Gogo's clutches. Feeling safe for now, the pressure was too much. And he soon fainted…

Later, Armin and Mikasa awoke in a nice, comfortable bed.

Armin: Oww…Mikasa, are you okay?

Mikasa: I'm fine. Where are we?

Baymax: You are now within the safety of a new home. You've been unconscious for 2 days.

Baymax was standing next to them, inspecting them.

Armin: Hi, Baymax.

Baymax: You two seem to be in physical conditions, alright. However, your neurotransmissions are lower than usual. An effect caused by stress, fear, and anxiety.

Mikasa: Yeah, it's just that-

Mikasa was abruptly silent again, her face in shock. Those haunting memories came back to her.

Baymax: Where is Eren?

It hits them like a ton of bricks. Their friend…he was eaten. Armin began to soak up tears of sadness, and immediately shouted,

Armin: **EREEENNN!**

Baymax just stood there, not shocked due to him being…well, a robot. But he tried his best to calm down Armin. He was crying very hard.

Hiro: What's going on?!

Everyone busted in through the door, obviously concerned about what happened?

Baymax: Oh no.

Hiro: What do you mean, oh no? Where's Eren?

Armin widens his eyes, and wailed loudly at the mention of his friend. Honey rushed to him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

Honey; Please, Armin. Calm down, just tell us where he is?

Mikasa: He…He saved me…

Honey: What?

Mikasa: A…A titan t-tried to eat me… got me…and Eren...b-but he got me ou—out of there. Oh why? Why him?!

It hit Honey Lemon like a knife to the heart. Eren was eaten? No, no this can't be possible.

Honey: No. You're joking. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING. **PLEASE**.

Mikasa looked at her, with teary eyes, and shook her heads.

Honey: No. Nononono, please. Oh god no. No please. Don't be…

Honey was against the wall, beginning to cry. Everyone was shocked by the news.

Wasabi: Eren is…he's….

Fred: He's dead?

Even Gogo was stunned by the news.

Honey: **NOOOOOOO, EREEEENNN!**

A loud wail erupted from Honey Lemon, tears streaming down. Why did she call him a monster? Why did she spend her last moment fighting with him? She never got to tell him she's sorry and she really loved him, now she's never gonna be able to.

Gogo felt something in her chest, and snuck out of the room, to the outside porch. Now, thinking about Eren, the titan she hated most in her life. There it was again, a pang in her heart, which grew worse each time she thought of the time she yelled at him, hit him, or even have violent thoughts about him.

It was hard for her to admit, but now; she's starting to feel…regret…for all those insults. But that's impossible; how could she regret saying those harsh, but truthful thoughts about him. Another pang in her heart, and this time, she actually began to cry. Tears flowing down at her new realization; she was wrong about Eren. He may have come from a titan, but he's still a human boy. Saving a human that, if he could, would've been his dinner, but didn't. Honey and the others were right; Eren was human indeed. She looked up at the night, starry sky, thinking that Eren might be looking down at her.

Gogo: I'm…I'm sorry, Eren. I hope that…somehow, you can forgive me.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned territory, the titan that ate Eren continued to wander among the abandoned main wall. Having eaten his last fill weeks ago, it continued to wander on its own, minding its own business. That is, until it felt a convulsion on its stomach. Moaning in pain, the titan almost vomited several times, until the head was forced up, mouth open, as a large arm, with an outstretched hand bursts from the mouth.

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Couping with loss; new life as a couple_

2 months after the breach of the main wall, our heroes seem to be mourning for the loss of Eren Yeager. Honey Lemon of course, suffers the most depression. Most of the time, she was in her room, silent. Lately, she has been showing signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, in which she doesn't really care about what is going on, and she's having severe nightmares about Eren getting eaten by a titan. It got to the point where she couldn't even sleep for a week.

One night, Honey had just been sitting on her bed, all by herself, unable to sleep. She's been moping about the whole day. A flashback in her mind, showing her and Eren fighting before, made her even more upset.

Honey: Eren. I-I'm so sorry.

She began to tear up from the memory, and the haunting realization that her baby is gone.

Honey thought; _Why? Why do I have to live in such a cruel world? Why does God hate me so much? I-I've lost everything in my life; my parents, Tadashi, my old life as a geeky chemistry wiz, and now… my poor baby…and the last things I said to him…being a monster…not I love you or anything….That's it…I'm tired of it. I can't deal with this world anymore._

Having an idea, she got up and walked out of her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was asleep in his work seat, tired from all the work he's been doing all day. His eye shot opened when he heard the front door open.

Hiro: Ngh…who's awake at this time?

Sensing something's wrong, Baymax came out of his charging station.

Baymax: Hiro. What seems to be troubling you?

Hiro: Someone is awake. At this time?

Then they heard the car outside starting up.

Hiro: What the?

Baymax: I scanned the patient. It was Honey Lemon.

Hiro: But why is she heading outside? Maybe she wants to be alone.

Baymax: When a patient suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, they usually have suicidal thoughts.

Hiro: …What?

Baymax: When a patient is suffer-

Hiro: I heard you. But…OH SHIT. SHE'S GONNA KILL HERSELF.

Running outside, he could see her car driving into the horizon.

Hiro: Shit. Baymax, come on.

He dragged Baymax towards another car, though he could barely fit inside the car.

Baymax: It will take a moment to release some air.

Hiro: I don't care. Just release some air in the car. I've gotta get to her.

As Baymax squeezes out the air, Hiro starts the car and drove off after her. But by that point, she is long gone.

Hrio: Honey Lemon, please don't.

* * *

30 minutes later, Honey stopped at a railway crossing. The bars are beginning to lower. Honey sighed to herself.

Honey: I'm sorry Hiro, Tadashi, and all my friends…I hope you all can forgive me for this.

A horn on the diesel train can be heard in the distance, and a light shines to the light. A freight train is on its way. Nearby, Hiro arrived just in time to see her straighten her body upwards, closed her eyes, and walking towards the rail.

Hiro: No…Nononono.

He ran as fast as he could towards her. The train approached at a fast pace, unaware of a suicidal person walking to the front. Honey stopped to the front of the track, and looked to the front.

Hiro: NOOOOO!

He leapt with all the might he could muster, and pushed her out of the way, just in time. The train rocketed past them, not paying attention to them. For a moment, all the children were silent until the train line ended, and the train was soon out of sight.

Honey: Hi-Hiro…why did you do that?

Hiro: Whaddya mean why did I do that?! Why were you trying to kill yourself?! Do you have any idea HOW SCARED I **FUCKING WAS?!**

Honey: I-I'm sorry, but,

Hiro: Sorry's not gonna cut it, Honey! Now tell me why were you out here?

Honey: **BECAUSE I CANT LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE, DAMMIT!**

Hiro: Why?

Honey: I-I just can't cope anymore. Losing everything I had was one thing! But I can't stand losing Eren.

Honey was beginning to grow teary-eyed.

Hiro: Honey, listen to me.

Honey: I don't want to hear anymore. He was my only family left. My parents, Tadashi, all of them are all gone.

Hiro: Honey, please. There's another way to fix this.

Honey: **SHUT THE HELL UP! MY ONLY WAY OUT OF THIS CRUEL WORLD WAS DOWN THERE, AND** ** _YOU FUCKING_** **RUINED IT!** My only way for true peace…and you took it away.

Hiro: Honey Lemon, please. I promise there are other ways to deal with this.

Hiro leaked tears from his eyes. This is not the Honey Lemon he knew…not the Honey Lemon that he…he…

Hiro: I'm upset about this cruel world, too. But you can't just flow with it and kill yourself.

Honey: B-But all my family…they're gone…

Hiro: Well guess what? So are my parents! But I didn't kill myself. Sure I had Tadashi, but even when he's gone, I don't KILL MYSELF!

Honey was about to retort, but he was right.

Honey: I'm…I'm so sorry, Hiro! I-I'm such a pathetic human being! I don't deserve to be called a human. I don't even deserve to be your friend!

Honey just sat there, crying her eyes out. Hiro couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wanted her to be her normal, wild and kind self, but she's so…broken. Beginning to cry himself, he hugged her, and stroked her hair gently.

Hiro: Please, Honey Lemon. You're my family. You were always there for me.

Honey opened her eyes at his words.

Hiro: You comforted me whenever I feel down. When Tadashi dies, when the old Baymax was stuck in another dimension, and 4 years ago, when Mochi had to be put down because of cancer that not even Baymax can cure. Sure the others were there, but… you were like my mother. Please don't go hurting yourself. Please… I don't want lose another part of my family.

He began to sob silently. Honey was struck by his words, and hugged him as tightly as ever, sobbing as well. Hiro really does care for her. He thought of her as his family…as a mother as well.

They sat there together for a very long time, hugging one another, sobbing, sometimes silently, and sometimes in audible whimpers. The feeling of them hugging each other was amazing, like they never wanted to let go. Then, Honey thought of something.

Honey: Hiro…

Hiro: *sniff* what?

Honey: I really hope this doesn't come out so suddenly, but…I love you.

Hiro was taken aback.

Hiro: W-What?

Honey: I really do love you. I've been having these thoughts pestering me for almost 7 years. And…And I thought I would get it out of my system sooner or later.

Hiro looked at her in shock, before making a soft smile.

Hiro: T-That was so sudden. I mean, do you really love me?

Honey: Yes. Is there something wrong with that?

Hiro: No. Not in the least. Honestly, I have the same feeling as well. I just don't know whether to reveal it or not.

Honey smiled, and puts her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her fingers.

Honey: So…does that mean I can do it?

Hiro: Do what?

Honey: This.

Honey grabbed his head, gently pulled him close, and both their lips made contact. Hiro was shocked at first, due to the fact that this was so sudden, and it was Honey Lemon kissing him. But he eventually gave in, and closed his eyes in happiness, stroking her blond hair.

However, like all good things, the kiss must come to an end, and their lips parted.

Honey: How was it?

Hiro: It…It was beautiful. Much better than I expected it to be.

Honey smiled and giggled.

Honey: We can continue this back home.

Hiro: So you're not killing yourself?

Honey: Not anymore.

Hiro smiled and gave her a kiss, before they got up. They got into the car where a deflated Baymax was waiting.

Baymax: How did the conversation go?

Hiro: Perfect. She gets to stay.

* * *

Driving home, Hiro and Honey went upstairs to the room ehile Baymax went to his charging station.

Honey: Hiro, thank you.

Hiro: For what?

Honey: For snapping me out of that awful feeling of depression. For the first time in 2 months, I feel…happy.

She closed the door behind them to his room.

Hiro: Phew…are you sure-

Honey: Shh…we can keep this a secret between the 2 of us. Besides we should get some sleep.

Hiro: Yeah. I need to collect my thoughts of what just happened.

Honey giggled and kissed his cheek.

Honey: Night.

Hiro: Good night.

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Where did she get that scarf?_

Humanity has suffered a devastating blow. The Colossal titan has breached the wall a year ago, and the results were catastrophic; of all the 35 million surviving people from the 1st titan incursion, nearly 25% of the population was devoured by the titans. The survivors have to retreat to 2 of the districts, one in the west and one in the east. Each the size of Montana. The food shortage was getting bad, and the trade routes were cut off. So the governments on each side had to increase farm work. When that failed to work, they sended in 600,000 civilians as soldiers to reclaim the main wall. Of all 600,000 sent, not even 250 made it back.

While the attacks did nothing to ward off the titans, the food shortage was more or less solved. Also, the military did catch some titans for test studies; a 4 meter, a 14 meter, and an abnormal 16 meter.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Armin were allowed to stay with the Big Hero 6 team. For about 2 years, they mourned for the loss of their friend. Honey Lemon felt like a part of her died when he died, Mikasa especially was upset, for she had some, "feelings" for him, even Gogo, the girl who hated him so much before, felt a massive amount of guilt for the titan boy, and regret for every horrible thing she did or said at him. Fortunately, most were able to move on from his death, especially Honey Lemon. but even so, they were not the same since Eren's death. Mikasa, who was once a nice girl, is now a stoic, indifferent, expressionless girl, with a massive feeling guilt for letting him die. Armin is now very jumpy if one his friend is slight hurry. Honey Lemon was also very different. Now she's more protective of her friends, not wanting to lose another member of her family.

One morning, Mikasa was sitting near a lake, expressionless as always. A duck with her hatchlings were swimming in the lake. Mikasa looked at them, and sighed indifferently.

Mikasa: Why is the world so cruel? Eren was very precious for me to lose. And he left…just like that.

Mikasa looked at the wall in the distance.

Mikasa: We made a promise to go to the outside. And he left us. And… it's all **_their_** fault.

Mikasa grew tense at the thought of the titans. Being imprisoned in a cage. Their families dead. Their lives changed. Their dreams of seeing the ocean…slowly fading away with each passing year.

 **And it's THEIR entire fault.**

Mikasa sighed. She hated the titans more than ever, but her hatred intensified. In a fiery rage, she screamed in anger and punched a tree nearby. All the acorns, and some squirrels fell down, and the squirrels ran away at the angry girl. She looked at the spot where she punched it; it was literally a small hole.

Armin: Mikasa. Are you okay?

Mikasa turned to see Armin standing near her.

Mikasa: I'm fine.

Armin: I know it's hard, but we've got to move on.

Mikasa looked at him with a stoic expression, which tensed Armin up a bit. But she kept on listening.

Mikasa: How can I move on? I miss him.

Armin: I understand that. But he would be upset to see us crying over him.

Mikasa: But…but I don't want to forget him.

Armin placed his hand on her shoulder.

Armin: You don't have to. Besides, you have his scarf to remember him by.

Armin was right; the scarf was given to her when she left behind by her parents in a snowy winter one time.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Mikasa, when she was 4 was waiting near a gas station for her parents. They have accidently left her behind in a hurry for a concert. She waited, and waited. But no one came. The cashier of the place was napping on the job as well, listening to some music. Wanting to stay inside, Mikasa waddled towards the building, her body very cold to the bone despite the jacket._

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _The cashier didn't hear her._

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

 _Mikasa tried again louder, but still no response. It was hopeless. So she stayed near the generator, where she would have a least some level of heat. She rubbed her hands against their arms to provide heat, but nothing happened._

 _Mikasa: Mommy…Daddy…please come back…_

 _Mikasa began to cry. Tears flew down, and were frozen at the exposure to the temperature. The snow was falling down hard, to the point of become a blizzard._

 _Mikasa*thoughts*: I-It's-s-s s-s-ooo…c-c-cooold._

 _Her eyelashes were becoming snow white at this point. Nearby, a car was driving through the highway, and stopped to get some gas. It was Eren with Hiro, and they were driving back from the groceries for some food._

 _Hiro: Alright, Eren. I won't be long. Just sit here, where it' s warm. I'll be back._

 _Hiro shuts the door and went to fill up the gas. Eren looked outside. It was very stormy. Mikasa recognized the car; it was the car of Eren's friends. Slowly, she got up, and fighting the freezing surroundings, she trotted towards the car. Eren saw something moving in the blizzard; it was a small, hooded figure in the distance._

 _Eren: Wait…what is that?_

 _Looking closely, he could see a familiar face hiding underneath the hood._

 _Eren: MIKASA!_

 _Hiro: What?_

 _Eren: It's Mikasa. We have to help her._

 _Eren quickly puts on his jacket and scarf, and ran outside._

 _Hiro: Eren, wait!_

 _Hiro tries to catch up to him, but the snow storm was covering his vision too much, so he couldn't see. He could however, see him trying to carry someone to the car._

 _Eren: Hiro! Please! It's Mikasa! She's FREEZING out here!_

 _Eren trudged to the car, and Hiro began to panic at the sight of something awful. He unplugged the gas hose from the car, and went inside._

 _Mikasa looked awful; she was covered in snow, her face as white as the snow, with frost hanging from the hair, and she was jittering profusely._

 _Hiro: My god, Mikasa, what happened?_

 _Mikasa looked at him, and said nothing, still jittering from the cold._

 _Hiro: Hang on. We'll drive you to my home. It'll be very warm there._

 _Hiro got on the front seat and drove away._

 _Later, Mikasa was sitting next to a blazing fireplace, getting warmer over time, but still freezing. Eren was sitting next to her._

 _Honey: Here, I have some warm soup for you._

 _She placed it down next to her, and she took the spoon sipping it._

 _Honey: What happened? Where were your parents?_

 _Mikasa looked at her._

 _Mikasa: We were heading to a concert. The car was running out of gas, so we stopped at the gas station. I had to pee, so I went inside and peed. And when I got out, they were gone._

 _Honey: Why did they leave you behind?_

 _Mikasa: They-I don't know._

 _Honey: Probably must've forgotten you. Oh man, that was a bad time to get left behind._

 _Mikasa: I-I'm sorry for causing you all trouble._

 _Honey: No no. It's fine. If Eren hadn't found you, you would've frozen to death. I'm gonna call your parents._

 _Honey left the room. Eren looked at her, and thought of something._

 _Eren: I'll be back._

 _He got up and went upstairs. When he came downstairs, he came back with a scarf._

 _Eren: You were still cold. I thought you might need this._

 _Eren gave her the scarf, wrapping it around her head. Mikasa moved the scarf away from her eyes, looked at him and giggled. Eren giggled in response._

 _Eren: I didn't know things like that could happen._

 _Mikasa took another sip._

 _Mikasa: Nether did I._

 _Eren looked at her and placed his arm around her neck. It was so warm, so she felt her head lying next to him. Eren didn't mind, so he just ignored it. After a while of getting some warmth, and eating soup, she hugged him._

 _Mikasa: Thank you so much, Eren. You really are a friend indeed._

 _Eren smiled._

 _Eren: It's what any human would do._

 _Mikasa smiled and hugged him tightly._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Mikasa remembered it all like it was yesterday. Suddenly, she didn't feel mad anymore. She placed the scarf over her mouth and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and smiled at the precious memory.

Armin: Mikasa, are you alright?

Mikasa: I'm just remembering the first time he gave me this scarf as a gift.

Armin smiled.

Armin: Do you wanna head back inside?

Mikasa nodded. And they walked back inside, not paying attention to a man who was rubbing his head from the acorns when she punched the tree.

Man: Oww..

He said, when another acorn fell on top of him.

Mikasa went back inside, and was greeted by Honey Lemon, who was sitting by herself. Mikasa went over to her, and they looked at each other. Mikasa and Honey smiled at each other before hugging each other.

Honey: He was such a good boy.

Mikasa: Yes he was.

So it seems they were able to move on from the traumatic mourning. That's good, because they have no idea what's ahead of them in the future.


	2. Rewrite Prolouge: Origins of Titans

_**Ancient Germany; 645 AD.**_

 _There was an attack going on in a kingdom Ancient Germany. The attackers are a group of large, powerful men. All of them were carrying swords, bows and arrows, as well as catapults with burning rocks. This is an army of a group of people called, the Nomads. They wonder the landscape, raiding kingdoms, killing and raping many citizens, all in their everlasting lust for their survival. The kingdom they're attacking is called Eldia…_

 _Fire…screams of pain and agony...battle cries…_

 _That was all that could be heard for a young woman as she ran through the burning village. She was in her 20s, and she has long blond hair, with white fair skin that was covered in dust and debris, and a torn white dress. Her bright blue eyes were constantly shedding tears as her home was being destroyed, and all of her family was violently killed by the Nomads. All this time, she was thinking of what she could've done to save her family and her people as well. She looked at the burning house, as well as silhouettes of the Nomads wrestling with the citizens in an attempt to kidnap them for their barbaric purposes. She looked onwards with sadness and despair; how could she just simply_

 _Suddenly as she was approaching the forest, she heard the sound of horse neighing, and saw a Nomad with a sword unsheathed and sadism in his eyes. Her eyes widened as she picked up the pace before she entered the woods, hoping to lose him there._

 _Thankfully, the foliage density is enough for the woman to run through and outpace the horse, whose larger size makes it a bit difficult to run through the foliage. But that didn't stop the Nomad, who used his sword to cut through the foliage in order to make room. The woman heard the Nomad shouting curses and threats at her in German, but she was too busy running away to listen to him._

 _Suddenly as the woman continued running through the forest, which was clearing up and giving the horse more room to easily gallop to her, the woman stepped on something near a hill and she tripped. Before she knew it, she was tumbling and sliding down the hill, leaving the Nomad and his horse up the hill and forcing them to watch her go down. This does not seem to faze the Nomad one bit as he chuckled silently, before he turned his horse around, completing his part of the task._

 _The woman slid, and slid, and slid down the hill, getting mud on her dress and having bush branches slapping her repeatedly across her body, and especially around the face. The sliding only took about 15 seconds before she eventually stopped at the bottom near a set of rocks. Slowly, she got up and groaned to herself in pain as she closed her eyes and touched her head to ease the aching pain._

 _Woman: Ahh…_

 _She then opened her eyes, and saw herself inside another set of thick forest. Large leaves and tall oak trees dominating the landscape, accompanied by a series of bird chirps and other animal noises. The woman then began looking around, and found herself all alone here in the wilderness. The feeling of loneliness soon became replaced by guilt. The woman felt tears streaming downwards as she looked down; her home is being attacked, all of her people are dying, and worst of all; her family were amongst those who had been killed. Her husband, and her children…she could not forget the moment where a Nomad took a sword and thrusted it against her baby son's head, only for him to keep it with him like he was some sort of…of…trophy! Also, her only surviving daughter was kidnapped by the Nomads, and she dreaded what those monsters might do to her._

 _Worst still; she made a promise to her children…she made a promise that she would protect them, no matter what. And THAT, is what she failed to do…_

 _The woman soon began to get on all fours, heart aching with pain and guilt as she soon began crying. Tears began sliding down, pattering onto the ground. The poor woman continued crying as she silently lets out her despair, not only did she fail as a citizen, but she failed as a wife… and as a mother…_

* * *

 _Then, she moved her eyes around the forest, and saw a small hole at another small hill, covered by thick foliage. The woman slowly got up, and curiosity got the better of her, as she soon began approaching the hole._

 _Soon, she got close enough to see the hole up close. It was actually the entrance of a cave. The woman was intrigued, but something about it was…off-putting to her. Something…frightening…_

 _ **BOOOM!**_

 _There was another explosion coming from far away. It must've been from the catapults in the kingdom. The woman was frightened, and instinctively ran inside the cavern, not thinking about where she was going._

 _The woman ran inside the cave, worrying about the Nomads coming after her. After a while, she slowed down and she turned back. From the sounds of it, they don't appear to be following her. But the Nomads couldn't be trusted, and she continued walking deeper into the cave, wondering where it'll take her._

 _Eventually, she felt something else coming further into the cavern. It felt...overpowering and it made her feel, rather weak. Granted, she wasn't a fighter to begin with, this sense made her feel like she was a bug in comparison…Then; she saw a glowing light in the distance of the cavern hallway. The woman took a glance at it…and her eyes widened in shock, before she felt…warmth and comforting senses over coming her body._

 _The woman wasn't paying attention to what was happening to herself, but she ended up moving through the halls towards the warmth. Her mind blurred as she does so, almost like she was in a trance._

* * *

 _Eventually, she approached the cavern. Inside the center of the room, was a bright, glowing sphere. The brightness was almost overwhelming at first, and the woman had to cover her eyes. However, her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness, and she soon got a clearer look at it; it was a glowing orb, about 200 meters tall, and about 140 meters in diameter, and was surrounded by roots, some going down the earth, and others going up the surface. The woman was amazed with such a beautiful sight. Now, curiosity hits her as she soon approaches the orb, wanting to know what it actually is. As she got close enough,_

 _Voice:_ _ **Who are you?**_

 _The woman shrieked in horror as she jumped back and landed on her bottom, looking around in shock, not expecting a voice to be heard in her mind. She hyperventilated as she looked around. Then,_

 _Voice:_ _ **Do not fret, little one…I don't harm living things…**_

 _There was the voice again, only this time it felt…more peaceful and comforting, and the woman felt her breathing slowing down, if only slightly. Then she continued looking around, looking for whoever spoke in her mind. Some had to be talking to her telepathically, were they?_

 _Woman: He-Hello?! Who's there?!_

 _She began calling out in the cavern, only for there to be no response. Then,_

 _Voice:_ _ **I'm right here, dear.**_

 _The voice spoke up again, and the woman froze a bit, turning to the glowing sphere. She then widened her eyes slightly and pointed at it as she stood up._

 _Woman: Y-You are the one doing that? H-How? Who are you?!_

 _There was silence for a while, before mist began to form, surrounding her and the orb. Then the voice spoke,_

 _Voice:_ _ **I…am Gaia; the source of all living things…**_

 _The woman looked at the 'being' in disbelief. What did she mean by 'Source of all living things'?_

 _Woman: Um…_

 _Then the voice, Gaia spoke._

 _Gaia:_ _ **Now, why are YOU here? Who are YOU?**_

 _The woman stared at it, then replied,_

 _Woman: M-My name is Ymir Fritz. I…I did not mean to come here. I just…I just want to find a place to hide._

 _Gaia asked,_

 _Gaia:_ _ **Why are you hiding?**_

 _Ymir explained, with tears streaming down again._

 _Ymir: T-The Nomads have attacked my kingdom, killed most of my family and kidnapped my daughter! I was forced to leave…I wanted to go back and help her…b-but…I can't…_

 _She then felt herself going weak again, and she tumbled back down on all fours, tears streaming downwards as the mist continued moving, growing thicker._

 _Ymir: I…I don't know what to do right now…I want to help the rest of my people and free my daughter…but I'm too weak…*silent sobs*_

 _She began to cry silently as Gaia continued glowing. Then, the mist began to move away from Ymir, making her look up. The mist continued moving, forming two lines, with one end connecting to Gaia, almost as if she has arms now. Then, one of the 'arms' moved towards her and began caressing her hair._

 _Gaia:_ _ **Do not fret, my dear. I can help you.**_

 _Ymir looked at her, tears streaming down as she looked at her._

 _Ymir: R-Really? How?_

 _She heard Gaia laugh as the mist moved around her._

 _Gaia:_ _ **Me and my brethren have been around since the dawn of time. I came to this world, and I gave it life. However, we also give a select few individuals supernatural, almost godlike powers.**_

 _Ymir listened onwards, and smiled; so Gaia is practically a godlike entity? She COULD help her after all. Gaia then instructed,_

 _Gaia:_ _ **Now, come closer, my dear.**_

 _Ymir climbed to her feet as she walked towards Gaia, the mist intensifying. Her smile grew bigger as tears of joy began streaming down._

 _Gaia:_ _ **Close your eyes. By the end, you'll be given the power, and you can save your kingdom and your family…**_

 _Ymir did so, as she reached her left hand out to touch the bright light, as the light grew brighter, enveloping the woman…_

* * *

 _Back outside, the Nomads have continued advancing towards the kingdom, leaving death and destruction in their wake. In the middle of the crowd, they have gathered dozens of prisoners waiting to be taken back to their temporary villages and suffer fates far worse than death. In the middle of the crowd, there is a small girl crying to herself. She is 6 years with blond hair and blue eyes as well. This is Ymir's surviving daughter, Ariana Fritz._

 _Ariana was clutching to herself in fright as several Nomads were shouting at them, taunting them. She saw one of the Nomads prodding at an innocent woman, who was clutching onto her baby. Ariana looked ahead, and saw the castle of the king and queen of Eldia. The Nomads ahead shouted a battle cry, carrying out axes and swords as they ran ahead in preparation to take the high royalties alive._

 _In the towers of the castle, the king and queen looked on in horror of seeing their kingdom turned to ash. The two stepped back, unsure of what to do to help their citizens. They saw the Nomads preparing to charge down the door. Ariana looked on in shock and horror; her kingdom's gonna fall. The Nomads are gonna raid the kingdom of values and slaughter the King and Queen…and mommy's not here for her! She began to shed tears from her eyes as her world begins to come to an end…_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _There was a loud banging noise, accompanied by a lightning strike miles away from the kingdom. Everyone stumbled back by the force of the lightning, including the Nomads. They were not expecting a lightning strike, especially since it was not raining right now. The trembling stopped, and things were mostly quiet for a while. Then,_

 _ **BOOM…BOOM...BOOM…**_

 _Then, several booms emit from the forest, making the trees shake, and birds began flying away in record numbers. The people looked on in fright, while the Nomads got their weapons and catapults ready. Then, some of the trees began snapping, and the people widened their eyes in horror and shock, when something came out of the woods._

 _The trees were pushed aside…and out stepped a HUMUNGOUS humanoid creature with pink skin, and long blond hair, with some strands on its face. The humanoid creature appears to be a female, and is about almost 200 meters tall with long arms. She looked down at the Nomads, and simply stood there._

 _Suddenly, one of the Nomads panicked and shot an arrow at the creature's face. The arrow hits the creature's face, but it simply bounced back. The creature briefly looked at the arrow, before she stared at the Nomad who shot the arrow, and she tilted her head with a small smirk._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _There was a bang, and everyone flinched back in terror, before they turned to where it was coming from. Then, they saw a giant fist where the Nomad with the arrow was. Instead, the fist is covered in a puddle of blood. The fist pulled back, revealing the body, smashed to a pulp like a smushed berry._

 _Everyone widened their eyes in horror, and the Nomads looked back at the giant. The giant looked at the rest of the Nomads, and she raised her giant fists, before lowering them, swiping away some of the Nomads, killing them instantly._

 _The Nomads ran back as some of their men flew back from the impact, and some of the citizens were freed. The giant then looked at the citizens before she gently crawled over to them, soon standing on top of them. The citizens were confused; this giant was protecting them. But why? Ariana looked up at the giant, and couldn't help but feel like there's something…familiar about this giant._

 _The giant stood up and lets out a loud roar._

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 _The roaring was disturbingly loud, and everyone had to cover their ears to prevent from going deaf, and even so, that was barely effective. The Nomads flinched back, but they tensed up and shouted back. Some of their catapults soon fired, and fiery rocks flew across the sky, aiming towards the giant. But the giant raised her fist and swatted some of them away, the rocks slamming onto the ground._

 _Suddenly, one of the rocks slammed into her left eye, and the giant screeched in agony as she covered her face. The civilians moved away as the giant stumbled back. The King and Queen were backing away, fearing the giant may stumble back to their castle and destroy it. Thankfully, she steadied herself._

 _The giant saw the cheering Nomads as they began approaching her. She growled, exposing giant teeth before she took in a deep breath. Ariana looked on as steam came from the giant's injured eye, before it quickly stopped steaming, and a new eye was in its place. The little girl saw the giant clenching its fist, before,_

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**_

 _Another roar was emitted, but this time, it was deep, low roar, with the giant's eyes glowing bright yellow. The Nomads looked on in confusion, wondering why she did that, before,_

 _Nomad: Nghh! Ahhh…_

 _One of the Nomads clutched his head in pain. Then, another did the same. Then another, and another..._

 _Then, about a dozen or so Nomads began to have their bodies glow. Light began emitting from inside, and as the other Nomads backed off, having their blades ready,_

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

 _Dozens of bangs emitted from the Nomad army, and all of the Nomads back away in shock at such a random occurrence. Then, steam and smoke was all that could be seen for a while. Some of the Nomads began to slowly advanced towards the smoke, weapons sheathed out. The civilians looked on in confusion, while Ariana looked at the giant. The giant gave a small smile, before she opened her mouth. But instead of a roar, it actually_ spoke,

 _Giant:_ _ **Idiots…**_

 _Ariana and everyone else widened their eyes in shock; it spoke?! But before anything else can be done,_

 _ **AAAAHHH! *crack***_

 _There was a loud cracking sound effect coming from the Nomads. The citizens turned around, and saw…a giant humanoid creature where a Nomad stood, grabbing a Nomad and biting him in half. This giant was around 13 meters tall, with long black hair a beard, as well as a deformed head and elongated arms. The citizens stared on as the mindless giant, as well as several others, ranging from 4 meters to even 15 meters in height began to devour the Nomads. Flesh tearing and bone cracking can be heard, along with the screams of Nomads. The citizens looked on in shock, but instead of horror, the rest of them looked on in satisfactory as their tormentors are being devoured._

 _Soon, what remained of the Nomad army began to try to flee, but they were picked off one by one by the giants, who followed them, until the army was almost out of sight. Now, the destructive battlefield has gone quiet, and the citizens looked on at the spot where the giants are formed, before they looked at the female giant._

 _The giant looked back at them, its giant 200 meter tall body towering over them. Ariana looked on in shock as the giant moved its hand over to them. The citizens stepped back instinctively, not sure of what it'll do. Then,_

 _Giant:_ _ **It's okay, everyone. I'm friendly…**_

 _The people stared at her, still unsure at what they're gonna do. Then, Ariana pushed her way through the crowd and approached the giant. She looked up at the giant, and gave a shy smile._

 _Ariana: Excuse me, Miss Giant?! …Thank you!_

 _She called out to the giant with a smile, tears of joy streaming down. The giant looked at her, and at first, the girl saw shock on the giant's face for a moment, before an expression…similar to relief took over her face._

 _Giant:_ _ **…Ariana? My little princess?**_

 _Ariana widened her eyes in shock, shocked and a bit scared that the giant knew her name._

 _Ariana: W-Wait, what? Who are you?_

 _The giant gave a small smile as she gently moved her hand to the front of Ariana. Ariana looked at her in shock and fright, fearing that the giant would crush her. Then, the hand stopped at her front on the ground._

 _Giant:_ _ **It's fine, my dear. You're safe with me…**_

 _Ariana looked on in confusion, before she climbed onto the hand, and she almost stumbled down, landing on her bottom as she was lifted up to the giant's face. Ariana looked closely at the giant's face. She saw the long blond hair, blue eyes and…the face looks familiar…Then her eyes widened in shock. The giant gave a warm, motherly smile._

 _Ariana: Mommy? Is that you?_

 _She began hyperventilating as the giant, who was revealed to be her mother, Ymir moved her hand closer to her nose. Ariana hugged her and began to cry softly._

 _Ymir:_ _ **Shh. Shh…it's okay. It's okay, my love. You're safe with me…from now on…**_

 _Ymir soon began to grow tears as she smiled in relief of her daughter's safety. Everyone else looked on in wonder at the beautiful scenery. Then, the king and queen soon began to bow down, and the rest of the civilians bowed down as well. Ymir and Ariana looked down at the citizens, and then at each other, before they smiled, tears streaming down. From this moment on, a new era has begun for not only the kingdom, but all of humanity for the future…_

* * *

 _Ever since that day, Ymir began helping her people grow and prosper by using the mindless monsters the people referred to as 'Titans' to cultivate lands, build roads and create bridges that span across large rivers and lakes, as well as using the titans are cheap weapons of destruction. Soon, her kingdom grew to be the strongest of them all._

 _However, it didn't last forever; as 13 years after she obtained the powers, Ymir grew weaker and weaker. No one knew why, but soon, she ended up dying. Most of the people were shocked that their goddess died before their eyes…however, as she died, Ymir's spirit split apart and amongst the generals of her army and her daughter; gave them separate titan powers. Here they are;_

 _Founding Titan: The strongest titan of all, this titan has the power to control mindless titans and manipulate the memories and to a certain extent, behavior of all humans in the world. However, it can only be used to its full potential by someone of Ymir's blood family. If inherited by anyone else outside of the family, it can't be used fully. This titan especially, is said to be the point of which all invisible paths between man and titan will connect, giving it the nickname 'Coordinate'. This path is said to transcend beyond space and time. The full extent of this power could be comparable to a God._

 _Attack Titan: This is a strong titan suited for physical attacks, fitted with high strength and endurance. This titan, while not having any special skills, does have a special trait; no matter the age, or adversary, it will seek ahead and fight for the freedom of humanity._

 _Armored Titan: A large, well-known titan suited for physical defense just like the Attack Titan. Like it's name suggest, it is heavily armored from head to toe, save for a few spots on the arms and knee caps to allow for easier mobility and agility. While fast for short distances, it cannot run fast for long distances due to its armor. However, it can counter this by shedding its armor to allow for faster speed…at the risk of being more vulnerable._

 _Female Titan: This titan is a general use titan, in which it has a wide variety of usage, making it an incredibly versatile asset. It can run fast for long distances, it can harden parts of its body for better defense and offense, and although its range is limited, it can summon mindless titans. Strangely, only females can inherit this specific titan, hence the name._

 _Jaw Titan: A particularly small titan, almost 5 meters on average (the Attack and Armored Titan average 15 meters, while the Female averages 14). Despite its size, this titan is among the fastest of them all, well suited for fights in the forest and in villages and kingdoms, thanks to its ability to climb, as well as having powerful jaws that can crush even the Armored Titan's armor._

 _Mule Titan: This one is 4 meters tall, but is especially useful in which it can allow its user to remain in that titan form for at least 2 months before risking absorption. Usually quadruple, this titan can go very fast, and act as a mule and scouting spy for the kingdom._

 _Beast Titan: A hairy, ape-looking titan, almost 17 meters in height with extremely long arms, almost to the point of touching the ground. This particular titan is said to be amongst the strongest of them all, with particularly good body designed for pitching rocks and other objects._

 _Warhammer Titan: Due to the users pledging not to use this titan in battle, almost no information can be given about this particular titan. What CAN be said though, is that this titan competes with the Beast as being amongst the strongest._

 _Colossal Titan: The most well-known titan aside from the Founding, Armored and Attack Titan, this humongous beast is about 160 meters tall, making it taller than any other living organism on the planet. Due to its size, the Colossal Titan is_ _ **physically**_ _the strongest; being able to tear apart chunks of mountains like it's a cardboard cutout. The user can also exert energy amongst the Colossal Titan's transformation, making it either as weak as a simple gust of wind, or as strong and destructive as the Tsar Bomba. There are however, disadvantages that come with this titan; one, the transformation. Because of this monster's huge size, it costs a LOT of energy, and whenever even the most skillful user gets out, they have to wait for a few hours before they can use it again, whereas the users of the other titans can transform up to 3 times a day before tiring. Two, the Colossal Titan, despite its strength and destructive capabilities, is painstakingly slow, and if not careful, it can leave its weak spot, the nape, vulnerable. However, to counter this, if the size alone isn't enough, the Colossal Titan is also known to emit hot, pressurized steam from its body. This steam can propel projectiles, no matter the force, away like they're flies and roast anyone who attempts to cling onto its body. However, prolonged use of this ability can decrease muscle mass until only the skeletal structure remains._

 _These 9 titans are special titans; they are naturally stronger and faster and more durable than regular titans. How one can inherit the titan powers is simple; an Eldian (since they are the only ones capable of turning into titans) must either be turned by the Founding Titan, or MUST be injected via serum with titan spinal fluid. Once that's done, they need to EAT the previous wielder. Once THAT'S done, then the titan is theirs. But, there is a catch to all of this; if a human wields the power of the titans, then the titan will end up using the host's body for energy, effectively straining the human. Thus, the human would have 13 years to live. This can be bypassed however, if a wielder can drink a tear from a titan. Regular titans, despite having eyelids, do generate tears, likely because the humans that were transformed were, and would be eternally in sadness, being forced to eat other humans. But regardless , if the wielder injects it into his or her bloodstream, then their bodies will be rejuvenated, and they can live for another 13 years. Once this was discovered however, the royal families must be careful, as some wielders can abuse this and live on for a very long time. And thus, they only give it to those who are very important to their missions, or are more skilled at that titan than any wielder before._

 _Should a wielder die before their powers can be passed on, then a random Eldian baby, regardless of distance or blood relations, will inherit that titan power. This has happened a number of times, unfortunately…_

 _Anyways, the kingdom of Eldia soon began expanding their territory through most of Europe, Russia, and Western Asia, and the tip of Brazil, South America using the power of the titans to decimate kingdoms. And this was likely destined to be the way it is…if it weren't for advancing technology._

* * *

 _According to legend, technology began advancing quickly since the arrival of the titans, and the rivaling kingdoms, empires, and eventually nations soon began fighting back, and the titan powers began to face difficulties. As a result, titans began to be used less and less, and eventually by the late 1950s, the titan powers are forced into hiding._

 _The Founding Titan itself moved the dwindling kingdom of Eldia to a large Greenland-sized island called Prwdis, located in the North Pacific west of the US. Using the power of the Founding Titan, the king commanded TENS OF MILLIONS of Colossal Titans to gather around and harden themselves, creating 3 rows of walls, the outer wall the size and diameter of Germany, and manipulated the memories of the people inside the walls, making them believe to be the last remnants of humanity in a world run by titans. The United Nations, after World War 2, declared the island off limits to the rest of the world._

 _However, not all Eldians are on the island. Millions of other Eldians worldwide were rounded up by militaries, but were spared thanks to the United Nations. Now, they reside in segregated ghettos in most major cities worldwide. Those that broke the law by rebelling r simply doing crimes are captured and rounded up the government, and were either tortured, or subjugated to a fate far worse than death; becoming a mindless titan._

 _The unruly Eldians were taken to Paradis island by boat, and using the spinal fluids form the nine titans, they inject the prisoners on top of a 40 meter tall wall above sand dunes and watched as they turn into Pure Titans. Once that's done, the titans are left roaming the island for the rest of eternity. The sheer number of titans exiled left a scarring fate on th4 citizens, preventing them from leaving the walls even if the royal family allowed it. Distressingly, they became 'birds in a cage'._

 _Things remained the same for the next hundreds of years. But all that, is about to change..._


End file.
